Cursed Family Of Old
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome with Kikyo. Something inside her snaps. This all new Kagome draw the attention of The Western Lord. A curse comes to light. Can it be broken. Will one of the Inu's die? Will she ever be the same? What is Naraku's plan for kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Breaking A Habit**

Kagome had gone home for three days but decided to go back early. She was excited to see her friends again, even Inuyasha. Though he had been acting strange the past weeks. Kagome couldn't understand why he was acting in such a way.

Inuyasha had told Kagome that he loved her and wanted to be by her side. They had both decided to wait until Naraku was dead before their mating. Not long after this was when Inuyasha had started acting strange. Things had become even more strained between them. However, she always ended up forgiving him.

Kagome was about to leave when her mother called from the kitchen.

"Kagome before you go dear, come have dinner with us." Kagome, of course, couldn't refuse her mother and she was hungry anyway. She loved her mothers cooking and didn't get anything like it when she was in the Feudal Era.

After dinner she placed her dishes in the sink and was walking over to her pack to leave when her mother stopped her again.

" Kagome Dear I have something for you"

" Aww mom, you didn't need to get anything for me." Kagome's mother handed her a pack that fits around her waist. When she opened it there was a CD Player with CD's and four sets of extra batters.

She hugged her mother tightly and thanked her with a wide soft smile. Her mother knew she would like it. Kagome placed it around her waist and hugged her mother again and said her good-byes to everyone else then she was off. Kagome sat on the edge of the well and jumped in.

She loved the feeling and the colors she always saw and felt when she went through the well. She felt so free when she traveled through it. It was like nothing else she had ever known. There was always a feeling of complete happiness and joy when she floated through the ages.

When she touched down on the other side she knew no one would be there since she was a day early. After leaving the well, she started walking through the woods to visit the Tree Of Ages, like she always did when she came back. It had become part of something she always did of habit.

Just as she was about to step into the clearing she heard noises and voices. One of those voices was that of Inuyasha. But who was the other one? She carefully looked around the edge of a tree and what she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Now it was clear to her why Inuyasha had been acting so strange and said some of the things that he had over the past few weeks.

Next to the Tree Of Ages was Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other in a passionate lovers kiss. What she heard hurt her even deeper.

"Inuyasha do you Love me?" Kikyo ask with a smug look on her face. Kikyo knew full well that Kagome was watching them as she was looking right at her over Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Yes Kikyo I Love you. I have always loved you and I always will." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace holding her close to him.

" Inuyasha what about Kagome? Don't you love her as well? I will not be your mate if you love her too." She ask as her eyes twinkled with victory clearly showing in them. She knew this would hurt Kagome and that's what she wanted.

Kagome stood behind the tree tears in her eyes and falling down her face as she heard Inuyasha's answer.

" Kikyo I don't love Kagome I never have, I love only you. When I looked at her, you are all I can see. I want you to be my mate." Inuyasha then slowly started laying Kikyo down on the ground as his hands started roaming over her body.

Something snapped inside of Kagome. For some strange reason she felt no pain no nothing. She turned from the tree and walked away heading to the village where her friends would be waiting. After reaching the village, Kagome had decided she was going to leave the group. She no longer wanted to be around Inuyasha but she knew she still had a mission to complete.

Even though she would be all along, she knew down deep she could still make it on her own. When she entered the hut she was greeted by her friends warmly. Kagome never smiled or showed any emotions at all to anything them but Shippo.

When Kagome sat down she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. After seeing that she had it, she started to speak. "I have something important to tell you all and I ask you not say anything till I am done." Taking another breath she went on. "Miroku, Sango and Shippo. I am leaving the group. I no longer wish to be around Inuyasha. At this very moment he is mating with Kikyo. I saw them myself." Picking Shippo up she spoke softly to him while she stroked his hair.

" Shippo I am leaving you with Sango and Miroku but I will return for you, though it might take some time. I have some things I need to get straight for myself. Please forgive me for leaving you like this. But I feel it is for the best. I will be staying here in this time, I still have a mission I have to do. Tomorrow night at dusk if you go to the well there will be something there for you. Oh and the shards are staying with me they are mine not his. I know he would only give them to Kikyo."

After speaking her mind Kagome stood up and started for the door. Everyone was in such shock they didn't know what to say but Miroku was the first to speak up. "Lady Kagome are you sure this is what you really want to do?"

" Yes it is and no one is going to stop me. I feel nothing for the Filthy Half Breed now. Please protect Shippo and take good care of him for me till my return for him." Kagome turned and started walking away from the camp when Inuyasha came out of the tree.

" Wench were are you going and when are you going to cook dinner?" said Inuyasha in a very loud and hurtful tone.

But when Kagome turned around and looked at him. She answered in a cold voice void of any emotions. " Whenever you decide to make it for yourself you Filthy Half Breed."

She looked over at the hut and saw her friend watching the exchange between her and Inuyasha. She turned to walk away.

"You Bitch never call me that!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed her arm yelling at her.

As Kagome was turned around her hand came up in defense. In her hand was a ball of crackling Miko power. She hit Inuyasha in the chest with it. He went flying back and hit a tree. His body slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground looking at her.

" Never ever touch or talk to me again Half Breed or else next time I will not just throw you back. I know about Kikyo. I'm leaving. I've had enough." Kagome then turned to walk away then stopped and looked at Inuyasha over her shoulder. " One more thing Half Breed. If you come after me to find me for any reason, nothing, will stop me from harming you next time." She then turned around and left the village.

Kagome went to the well cast a spell and jumped in. When she got out on the other side she used a sealing spell she had learned from an old miko. It was now night and her family would all be asleep. So Kagome left her pack in the well house and sneaked in the house.

After going into her room she gathered a few things in another pack then got into her memory box and got all the money she had. She had been saving her money since she started going into the Feudal Era. She figured now was as good as a time as ever to use it.

She wanted to buy a few things then return to the past. After getting the money and other items she sneaked back out of the house and made her was downtown. In a shop she bought a hikers pack and a compound bow, a pair of hiking boots with camo pants and camping supply, the same things she had in her pack with a few extras but this set was going to be for her. She was going to leave her pack by the well for her friend to found .

Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground he started walking to the well swearing loudly. " That BITCH! Who does she think she is? She isn't going to get away with this.!" He was pissed in the fact she dared to attack him. He was even more pissed with the fact she had been able to throw him back and she had done it in front of the whole group.

The rest of the group finely came to their senses after being shock by what had happened. They started running after Inuyasha. Miroku was the only one who dared to even speak to Inuyasha. The other were to mad and refused to even look at him.

" Inuyasha what have you done? You mated with Kikyo and Kagome saw you! Leave her alone Inuyasha, don't do anything stupid!" Miroku doughted anything he could say would do any good. Inuyasha only confurmed it with his next statement.

Inuyasha turned around looking at Miroku " Shut up Monk and stay out of this."

When they reached the place the well was supposed to be, it wasn't there anymore. Kagome had put up a barrier around it that would hide it from others. The group was stunned with it being gone. Miroku, on the other hand, knew what she had done but he wasn't going to let Inuyasha know. He wanted to protect Kagome and he was unsure if Inuyasha be so cruel as to destroy the well trapping Kagome here or on the other side.

" Monk. Do you know anything about the well being gone?"

Miroku looked around then to Inuyasha and he lied. " No I have never seen anything like this before."

Kagome finished her shopping and went back to the well house. She sat down and wrote out a letter to her friends. Then readied herself for the trip back. After grabbing the yellow pack she always carried she jumped into the well. Only to be greeted by voices on the other side.

She heard Sango and Miroku trying to get Inuyasha to leave the area. After an hour of them trying, she was tired of waiting. She knew sooner or later her secret would come out. She climbed up to the top of the well and when Inuyasha had his back turned she jumped up into the air.

Miroku and Sango saw her appear only a few feet away from them. They turned to walk to her. Kagome bent down and set something small on the ground. Holding out her hand above the object she whispered. " Unfolded." They watched as Kagome's yellow pack grew in it's size until it was back to normal before their eyes.

After doing this she looked up and knew Inuyasha was coming closer to her. " SIT" She yelled. He went crashing to the ground. Kagome picked up the pack and handed it to Sango " There is no need to come here tomorrow now. Good-Bye my friends and that does not include you Half Breed." As she said this everyone could hear the hate that was in her voice.

Kagome bent down and rubbed Shippo on the head and smiled. " There is something special in the pack for you Shippo. Always keep it with you no matter what." She stood and walked away into the woods. Before Kagome was out of hearing range of the small group she yelled " SIT" one more time just for the fun of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha **

**Leaving**

After 2 hours of walking Kagome decided it was time to stop for the night. After seating up camp and starting a fire she made something to eat and then turned on her Cd player her mother had gotten for her. Unknown to her someone had been watching her from the time she had seen Kikyo and Inuyasha together. He knew something was strangely different about the miko. He wanted to know what it was.

Back with Inuyasha's group.

They had reached to hut and Sango opened the pack she found a note inside from Kagome.

My Dearest Friends

Sango my friend inside here you will find a small talisman, it is for Shippo make sure he has it at all times. It will protect him he will never come to any harm while he has it on him. Tell the Half Breed to enjoy the Ramon it is the last he will ever get. He will die before they are invented. This part of the note is for you Miroku and Shippo and You only the Half Breed is not to know of it so burn this as soon as you are done reading it. Meet me at the spring by the village tomorrow just before dark there is something you must know. Bring Shippo with you. You can tell Miroku later of what I have to say.

Until then my friend. Lady Kagome.

Back with Kagome

One of her favorite song came on, her mother knew she like it. Before she could stop herself she was signing alone with it as she had so many times in her room.

Kagome reached down and turned off her player. Without even turning around she knew he was there. "Good thing you didn't attack Lord of the Western Land if you had your power would have been thrown back at you."

He stepped closer. " How did you know I was here with your back turned?" Came a smooth emotionless voice from behind her.

Kagome turned and looked at him for the first time. Her face and voice void of all emotions. " So why have you come? Are you here to kill me perhaps? If so please get on with it if you can. If not leave me be."

Sesshomaru was now standing and looking at the only female that had sparked his intrest in a very long time. Over the last 3 years Kagome had been traveling with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had found that when he checked up on his brother that he would be watching Kagome more than the rest. He had even killed a few demons that where trying to sneak up on the women without her knowing it.

On some times that he would fight with Inuyasha he would look over at Kagome and watch her as he would fight. There where many time that he noticed that Kagome had blushed. As soon as he would see this he would turn away. Not wanting anyone to know that he had been watching her. He had come to realize he did indeed truly like this women but since she was with his Half brother he would never let these feelings he had be known.

"Miko why are you not with the worthless Half Breed?" As he watched her aura he could see nothing but pain and anger. He felt her Miko powers surge up. This is interesting he thought to himself.

"You will not speak of that Filthy Half Breed around me" Just the idea of him made flashes come to her mind. Her secret was hard enough to control as it was.

"Well Miko seems you and I have something in common after all." He said with one raised eyebrow

"You will not call me Miko, Bitch, Wench, Human or any other names you can come up with. I am Lady Kagome. I will have the respect I deserve."

"You dare to make demands of me?" Sesshomaru was not accustomed to anyone addressing him in such a manor and showing him any type of disrespect. It was something he would not have not from a human least of all. _She's got guts and she isn't afraid of me. Not any human or Miko or Demon has ever stood up to me in this manor. Interesting indeed._

" I do. You want my respect. You have to give me respect in return." Kagome was tired of playing games with people." I am not one to be pushed around and stepped on anymore." But still yet this was the Lord of the and the most powerful demon around. But she felt in order to get her respect standing up to him was the only way to do it so that is what she will do._ I just hope I don't get myself killed for it._

"I will call you what I want" he said coldly . His eyes narrowed and he watched her closely for any movement of what she might do.

"You men are all the same you want what you want. You don't care what others want. You have no feelings for others. You are all self center, arrogant, back stabbing, assholes. All men should just crawl into a hole and stay there." With each passing word she said her anger grew. Until she was about to lose control of everything.

Sesshomaru watched as her anger grew her Miko powers flair up, but there was something that happened that he never expected. Her eyes turned crimson red her hair flew up in an invisible wind . She lifted off of the ground. Her body became covered in an aura of flames. His eyes widened but he quickly regained his control. He watched as she screamed out turning around and throwing a ball of energy to the woods making a patch 30 feet long. Then she collapsed. He caught her before she hit the ground and softy laid her on the bedding..

_This miko is not normal , just as I have always thought. But what is she? Is she human or demon?_Sesshomaru tried to leave but he found he couldn't there was a barrier around the entire camp. He allowed a small smirk to cross his face._ Yes indeed. Even if she is human she is the strongest human I have ever seen. _

Sesshomaru sit down and settled in for his long night. He didn't need to, but for some strange reason he feel asleep. He awoke a few hours later . Kagome was still asleep. As he sit and watched he saw a strain of hair laying across her face without realizing what he was even doing. He reached over and gently moved the hair out of her face.

When he realized what he had done he stood up and moved to the other side of the camp and watched her._What was that? Why did I do that? Dam this miko! Maybe she isn't human or a miko maybe she is a witch. Has she put a spell on me? No she couldn't do that she isn't strong enough for something like that. Maybe she is hiding it. _

Kagome opened her eyes slowly it was just about daybreak the sun was coming up over the mountains. When she sit up she realized this was not where she was when she collapsed last night. She looked around and saw Sesshomaru watching her. " Umm Morning Lord Sesshomaru " "Morning Lady Kagome" _Well looks like it worked._She told herself. "Thank you for moving me last night" He didn't reply.

"Lord Sesshomaru Why are you still here?" Kagome was a little confused why Sesshomaru had not left in the night or tried to harm her in some way.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before he replied. " It is hard to leave with a barrier keeping you in."

Kagome giggles. "Lord Sesshomaru do you see the smoke of the fire it passe's though does it not? Did you try walking out?"

Sesshomaru looked at the smoke and indeed it passed though the barrier. He stood and walked over to the barrier and stuck his hand out of it. _What the hell it wouldn't let me last night._

He could hear Kagome snickering trying not to laugh. He decided to let it pass. He himself had to admit it was funny he could have left before now. But that was something he would not admit to her.

" This is not funny I had to wait the whole night to leave. Now my pack has been along for too long if you will pardon me." He could see the barrier go down

"Lord Sesshomaru ? Do you still have the young human girl Rin traveling with you?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"I wish to travel with you and your group"

"I have no need for another human to protect."

"I do not need protection from anything."

"No"

"If I am able to steal something from your camp within 2 days will you allow me to travel with your group?" She challenge with a smile on her face.

He stood and looked at her for a bit. _So she wishes a challenge me does she? She knew I wouldn't turn this down. Smart Girl. He smiles inward._"Very well but it must be something important. You have your 2 days, time starts now." Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Before he got to far for her not to hear. "You look better with a smile Lady Kagome you should try to keep it and not cry so much. Sadness can kill ones soul." Then he vanished into the trees.

"Good then I shall be seeing you soon." Kagome lets out a small laugh. _If he only knew. Wait. Did he just compliment me? No I must have misheard him._

After eating and taking a long soak in the hot spring near by. Kagome broke camp and headed to Kaede's village. Soon Kagome was close to the village she went to the well to check on it. Since everything was okay with the well she went to find a spot to wait .

When it was close to dusk Kagome went to the spring to wait for Sango and Shippo. Kagome was getting nervous waiting for Sango to show up. It was a little after dark before Sango and Shippo showed up. Kagome was seating on a rock waiting when she saw Sango walking up. She let her barrier down and went and hugged Sango and picked up Shippo. "come" Soon Sango found herself inside an hidden barrier.

"Kagome can others see us?" ask Sango.

"Nope. We can see them but they can't see us.Now please seat so I can tell you why I ask you to come here. But first I must ask you both. Do you both trust me?"

"Yes." They both said with a smile on their faces.

With Sesshomaru he has been on his guard every since leaving Kagome this morning not sure of when she ,might try something. He thought it rather funny that she really thinks she might be able to steal something of his while he was expecting it none the less. _How foolish is this women or is she just playing me a fool. I hate being toyed with in such a manor. I shall enjoy it when she is unable to remove anything from my camp. _He sit thinking of all the ways she might be able to enter his camp.

He knew from watching her over the last 3 years that she was cunning. Over this amount of time as he watched Inuyasha's group grow and fight he had learned many things about Kagome but none the less He wasn't going to lose to her.

Back With Kagome

"Good your going to see something soon and I don't want you to think I will harm you. and don't run away. Now the reason your here. 2 months ago when I went home to see my mother on my 18th birthday my mother told me something very important.

She showed me a scroll. For 400 years my family has had a curse on it. My family had always been human and they hated demon they would track and kill them in the cruelest ways. An old witch cursed my family and to this time the curse is still working.

This witch cared for demons and humans alike, like I do. But the curse said that on the 18th year of each person in the families line would become a demon as their punishment for there crimes and cruelty. But when a family member would fall in love if the person they loved didn't care what they where then the curse would change and vanish from that person. With each generation my family line has all married humans or dies alone.

None of them married a demon. They blamed demons for there curse and even to this day my grandfather although he does not hate them, he doesn't trust them. None of my Family line would have anything to do with demons. Mother told me that there hast to be a way to stop the curse but she doesn't know how none of the family knows..

But there is more to it then that. I just don't know what it is. Because though time the scroll has slowly ripes and part of it lost. Even though I have come back in the past 500 years I still have the curse. That's 100 years before it even happened. The demon that we become is very rare.

But me I'm different from the rest of the family Mom and I think it is because of the Jewel that was in my body and I now protect. The jewel is helping me keep my demon at bay like Inuyasha's sword does him. But I can control it even without the the jewel." Kagome became silent and waited for the 100 questions she was sure her friend was going to ask.

"So how are you different then the rest of your family?" ask Sango.

"I am a different breed of demon." Kagome seats Shippo into Sango's lap and steps back she takes a deep breath not really wanting to show them but she has started it so now she needs to finish.

"Reveal" Kagome's hair lifts up in an invisable wind markings start to show on her skin on her forehead is a Fire colored star her hair turns white her nails become long she grows fangs she grew taller to 6 foot. Her facial expression changes she shows no emotions. The wind starts to dye down to reveal her hair is now down below her waist.

She looked at her friend and waited for what she might say. "Kagome you look good. But you know who you look like don't you?" Sango sit and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome didn't think Sango and Shippo would take it this good. She was glad that she had been wrong for a change. " Thanks Sango you too Shippo. Yeah I know who I look like, that's something that has me worried. I wonder if it was that family line that my family line killed as their last or first one." Inuyasha. But I don't look like a half demon. Conceal" Kagome closed her eyes and returned to her human form. She took her seat next to Sango. Shippo jumped over into her lap where he was before the transformation.

"Now you know why I want Inuyasha to stay away from me. If he was the last or the first my family killed in anger. Then it might be me that does it. It might be me that starts the family hating demons of which causes the curse in the first place. So do you have any questions? either of you?"

"So that is how you was able to do what you did to Inuyasha and how you have been able to control your emotions it makes since now." ask Sango

"Yes. Shippo do you want to go with me or stay with Sango?"

"You Momma always you." He smiles big. Knowing he was going to get to go with Kagome made everything okay with him. He had missed her so much he didn't feel like playing with the village children.

"Alright then it is settled. Plus there will be someone for you to play with to. I'll explain later while we are on our way." She stroked his head and softy scratched behind his ears. Pulling him to her chest Kagome stands. "Well then it is time for us to be on our way I have a long way to go. Sango I'll check in from time to time on you guys"

They said their good-byes and Kagome and Shippo left and Sango to go back to the village. Kagome took off with the speed of her demon. Before long they where in the Western Lands.

"Okay Shippo it is time to come clean we are going to be joining up with Sesshomaru's group. All I have to do is steal something from him in his camp. That's going to be easy you will get a laugh out of it. There are a few other things as well, I am going to change the way I am I will still be caring and kind but there will be times I am not. When I am not that means there is danger somewhere do you Understand Shippo.? As long as you have the talisman I left for you, you will come to no harm not from any Miko powers or demons. Plus I will not take shit off of anyone anymore."

"I understand Momma" said Shippo. _Momma is so different. She seems so much strong than she was before she left. But I am still worried about her._ "Momma are you sure you are okay?"

"I am better than I have been in a long time Shippo. Here listen to this, this is my new song of life."

Kagome reaches down and turned on her CD player.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Pack**

Sesshomaru's camp is close. It was almost daylight. "Shippo get in my pack and stay quite we are going to steal Rin. now Shhhh." Kagome walked up softy around the eadge of the small clearing . Kagome picked up a large rock and though it as hard as she could. She saw Sesshomaru stand up and walk out of the clearing to investigate the sound she walked in and put up a barrier. Then she walked over to where Sesshomaru would be coming from and steped out of the barrier. There she waited for him.

Soon Sesshomaru walked up to her. She lightly bowed her head just enough to move it. "Lord Sesshomaru. I do believe I have stolen something from you." She turned sideways and pointed to the camp. Sesshomaru went to walk into the camp only to be stopped by her barrier. Kagome laughed and walked though it. Then steped back out to show him she could. " I have stolen your camp and everything inside it."

Sesshomaru was stunned. " Well done Lady Kagome. I did not expect you this soon." About this time Shippo stuck his head out of Kagomes pack.and touched Kagomes shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru this is Shippo he is my adopted Son. He is a fox demon kit.. He will be traveling with me. But I must say I am surprised no one in the camp woke up I was rather loud when I was in the camp."

_Most impressive. She has suprised me once again. _Although he would never admit this to her. "Shall we Lady Kagome?" The barrier vanished as they walked into the camp.

After entering the camp Kagome seat Shippo down. "Shippo stay close to Rin protect with your barrier understand? Gather the firewood I will return." Shippo simply nodded his understanding. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru not sure of how he would react to her and what she was going to say. "Lord Sesshomaru I must leave the group for a bit. I shall return shorty. I am leaving Shippo here with Rin he will be no bother to you." Sesshomaru simply nodded his understand and Kagome left the camp.

Shippo gathered the firewood as Rin slept and Sesshomaru watched over them. Shippo knew why Kagome had left the group. It was so she could hunt for their meal. So he did as he was told. He built the wood into a pile and waited for her return to start the fire. In the mean time he seat next to Rin. Soon Rin woke up with a Shippo looking at her. This startled Rin as she gave out a light gasp. Shippo just laughed at her surprise.

He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Shippo." Rin looked over to Sesshomaru to see if it was safe or not. Only when she saw him softy nod his head did she reply to Shippo." Hi Shippo I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." Soon the too where talking and started to play as kids do. Sesshomaru found himself watching the two as they played.

He noticed how happy Rin seamed to be to have someone to play with. Even though he protected her and gave her everything she needed this was one of the few things he was unable to give the girl that he thought so much of. Over the time they had been together he had grown to care for this human child. Although this is something he would not admit to anyone else. He felt a strong need to protect the child as if she was his own.

30 minutes later Kagome returned with herbs and rabbits for there morning meal. After seeing that Rin was now awake she walked over to the young girl. " Hello Rin do you remmeber me?" Kagome ask as she bent down and was looking at the young girl in the eye with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Rin remembers you. You came and made Rin feel better when I got hurt and was sick. It is nice to see you Lady Kagome." Kagome was pleased that Rin had remembered her so well. This made Kagome smile even more. "It is good to see you are well Rin. Now I must get something cooked so we can eat then be on our way."

When Kagome removed a lighter from her pack to light the wood Shippo had gathered. Rin went to UhUn and got the metal rods that she used to cook on and gave them to Kagome. Kagome was reather suprised that they has such things in this time. She took them and thanked Rin for her help. After placing everything so that it would cook. She stood and walked to Sesshomaru who had been watching her every since she had came back to camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru is their something I can do for you? As you seam to be fascinated with whatever I do."

"Yes " he replied. "I have questions of you but they will wait till we are on our way"

"If that is your wish" she replyed then walked back over to the fire soon the food was ready. Kagome didn't want Sesshomaru to see how she was able to carry so many things so with her back turned to him she pulled out the items needed and did what she needed to do. With this being done she handed out the plates.

Sesshomaru was surprised once again when Kagome brought him his plate. Kagome knew that someone like Sesshomaru did not eat normal food so while she was out hunting she came across a demon of which she killed and removed it's heart and some of it's blood. As she walked over to Sesshomaru with a cup and a plate she stopped in front of him.

"I have no need for human food" He said coldy.

" I know this already. I know what you eat." She handed him the plate. He was suprised when he found in the plate not the food that the rest of them where having but, the heart of a demon that had been sliced for eating and in the cup was it's blood mixed with some wamed water.

Kagome stood and watched as Sesshomaru realized what it was that was on the plate. For a moment he lost the emotionless face and smiled with a surprised look on his face. But as quick as he smiled it was gone again. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome with a questionable look on his face.

Kagome bent down looking at Sesshomaru. " Yes I know. But everyone must eat to be strong. I would suggest you eat soon while Rin is busy eating hers. It would not do well for her too see what you eat as I suspect to have hidden it from her.." With that Kagome stood and walked back to the fire. After the meal was over they cleaned there dishes and broke camp.

Rin, Shippo and Jaken rode on UhUn while Kagome walked by their side. Sesshomaru as the leader walked in the front after about 30 minutes of walk Sesshomaru spoke. "Lady Kagome come walk with me. I wish to speak with you." Kagome siged then looked at Shippo. "Shippo protect." "Okay Momma" he replied. As Kagome was about to pass Jaken when he said something. " Human wench I protect Rin."

At hearing this Kagome grabed Jaken by the frunt of his shirt. Sesshomaru turned and stoped to see what was happening. Jaken's face was full of fear at her acting. "Wench put me down." he yelled.

Pulling Jaken up to her eyes level "One Jaken You will not call me wench. I do not deserve it nor am I a wench. I am Lady Kagome and you will call me such. 2 Shippo Is a carrer of my barriers and thus he can protect all of you if something was to happen. Further more if you dare to call me anything that is disrespectful again I will not hesitate to harm you .

Last thing Last night I came into camp and I stole the whole camp. You never woke up. Even though I walked right up to you. So If I was you I would pay more atattention to things. Do I make myself clear?" Jaken just stared at Kagome he did not think she could be as cold as his Lord. He realized he was wrong as her glares sent cold shivers down his spine. Kagome reached over and seting him back down on UhUn and proceeded to walk to Sesshomaru as if nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru had many questions he wanted to know the answers to but he knew if he pushed to hard she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. So he decided to take his time and gain her trust in order to find the answers.

"Lady Kagome I have noticed a very big change in you from the way you was when you was the Hafe Breed. Why is this?"

Kagome didn't look at him as she thought about the best way to answer his question. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the whole truth so she decided to only tell him just enough to satisfy him. " This is the new me. I will no longer be someone to push around and step on. If someone doesn't like it to bad."

"One does not need to change one's self completely to reach that goal. It is not something that is in your nature." he replied.

"No disrespect meant Lord Sesshomaru but you have no idea what my nature really is. If you are going to ask me questions I feel it is only fair to myself if I am allowed to ask a few my of my own. After all we are traveling with you and as such I haft to trust you with my kit. Do you feel this is fair?"

"Very Well. I have looked in on your group many times and as such have seen your actions at such times. What has caused your change?"

"Pain can be a powerful motive.Why do you hate humans so much? Even though you have a human child with you."

" I do not hate all human. Human tend to be self centered, betrayal each other in order to save themselves. and they are greedy." He replied.

"Sounds like a demon I Know. The things you have said are not only of humans but of ever living creature. Not just humans. I use to think that not everyone is alike. But I have come to a conclusion about that. The only ones who can be trusted are children because that is something that they have not learned from the hardness of life. Now if you will pardon me it is getting close to meal time for the young ones I shall get something, then find you."

"There is a lake near here we shall make camp there and await you." He said before she could walk away. She nodded her head in understanding.

Kagome pulled back "Shippo I am going to go hunt for your meal I shall meet you all at the lake where he is planning to camp at." Then Kagome took off running into the woods. As soon as Kagome got into the woods and far enough away from the others she changed into her demon. Over the last 2 months she had learned it was faster and easier to hunt for food in this form. Plus when she was stressed it help allot to relieve her stress and tension.

Sesshomaru found his mind drifting and thinking of Kagome once again as it had the past few days. He realized she was allot like him but she had a sadness about her that he could understand from what had happened. He found himself wanting to help her. Someone shouldn't have such sadness in them as she does. But he felt he had no right to do anything she didn't want. She was smart, brave lotlay, beautiful and even with the sadness she was still kind and loving..

Sesshomaru had found that in the last few days she had been with him that he had grown found of her. He had been interested in her since the first time they had meet but now it seamed as if he was almost draw to her . These feeling he had inside bothered him as they where something he had not felt in a very long time. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the emotions he was feeling toward this person.

Long ago he had these same typ of feeling for someone but it was not meant to be between them. This human was much like the person he had cared about then but still she was very different.

As the group reached the clearing by the lake he noticed it had been more than an hour since Kagome had left their group and it was bothering him the fact that she had not come back. He found himself feeling that something was wrong as he could not feel her miko aura any longer. After making sure the camp area was safe. "Jaken, Shippo watch over things I will return soon. Jaken be polite." Yes My Lord" answered Jaken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song ( The Rose By Conway Twitty )**

* * *

**The Truth Of Her**

Sesshomaru hid his aura and mask his sent as he was leaving the camp sight. He flew off in search of Kagome after about 5 minutes he finely felt an aura when he flew to it he hid in the trees and watched. He saw a female demon cutting out a heat of a demon she had killed when he looked closer. He noticed on her back was a pack like the one Kagome carried. She had also killed a small boar that she was dressing out as soon as she had done what was needed. She stood and cleaned up the mess and went to the river to clean up.

Sesshomaru now knew Kagomes secret. Now he understood why he was so attacked to this person. He decided it would be best if she didn't know he was there so he left the area far enough he couldn't feel her aura any long, unmasked himself then headed back. When he reached the area that he knew Kagome was in her aura had changed back to her normal aura so he knew it was safe to go to her. He let himself be known.

Kagome turned and looked at him. "Lord Sesshomaru is something wrong? What are you doing here?" she ask.

" I came to make sure everything was alright. You have been gone for a long while." Sesshomaru was a person with great honor and to lie was dishonorable so no matter if he wanted to lie he could not do so.

"I am able to take care of myself Lord Sesshomaru-" Before she could finish what she was saying he interrupted her "You Lady Kagome may just call me Sesshomaru" Kagome knew for him to allow someone to call him by his given name was indeed a honor and a sign of respect on his side. So she decided the least she could do was to return the same. "In that case you may call me Kagome from now on." she replied. He lightly nodded his head in appreciation "Shall we return?" He ask as they started walking back to camp in silence both deep in thought.

Sesshomaru had something on his mind so he ask it. " Kagome are you able to cast spells on people?" As he ask his question he could see a look of hurt in her face but it quickly vanished. But he could still see it in her eyes. After seeing this he was sorry he had ask.

Kagome looked at him _How could he ask me such a thing? I may be alot of things but I am not into the dark magic or miko things like that._" No I do not cast spells on people. That is something that someone of the dark arts does or a witch and I am neither." Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. Not wanting him to see her weakness she turned away from him.

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. After seeing the tear and then her turning aways. He felt an uncontrollable urge to stop her from crying. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. As he raised his hand and wiped away her tears. While raising his hand he also noticed Kagome wince as if he was going to hit her. This bother him greatly. _Does she think I would strick her?_"I'm sorry Kagome it was just something I have been wondering. It was not meant to make you cry. Forgive me for causing you pain."

She was a little taken back and shocked by his words. Never had she known of Sesshomaru telling anyone he was sorry for anything before. As she looked into his eyes she could see pain and regret in them but there was something else hiding behind it but she couldn't tell what it was. For some strange reason his simple act had made her feel better.

Kagome smiles weaky then turned away walking to the camp. When Kagome walked into camp Shippo was the first to see her. "Momma your back. I was starting to worry you was gone so long." said Shippo " Is there anything I can help you with?" ask Rin

"Well Rin if you wouldn't mind getting the rods for me to cook with that would be a big help. Shippo we need to water to drink. Could you get it for me please? I see you have already gotten the fire going. How did you light it?" Kagome asked hoping that nether one of the children had started it. "Jake started it for you." Said Rin with a smile that light up her whole face. This made Kagome smile lighty. Kagome turn to Jaken. "Thank you very much Jaken that was nice of you." Jaken just snarled but said nothing else in return.

Kagome was hoping he would have said something to her thanking him but of course his actions didn't surprise her to much. But it made her rather sad with his reaction. This made her smile vanish. After the water was brought to camp Kagome thanked the children for there help and told them to play but not to go to far off. Sesshomaru had taken a seat under a tree and was watching everything that had happened. For some strange reason it made him upset the fact that Jaken had acted the way he did when Kagome was trying to be nice to him.

Kagome sat by the fire looking at the sky while the meal cooked. While looking at the sky she became lost in her thoughts. She starting thinking of all the things that had happened , it made her want to cry all over again. She forced herself to stop thinking about it but, the thought lingered in her mind. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder this brought her out of her thoughts.

When she looked up she saw Sesshomaru. "Kagome why do you want to cry?" He asked "It's nothing. I just got some smoke in my eyes thats all. Pardon me the meal is ready." Kagome stood and walked to her pack to get the items needed for the meal. She layed out a cloth for everyone to sit on to eat. Made there plates and called everyone to eat.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru with a plate and cup " Would you like something to eat?" He took the cup from her hand letting his fingers lightly rub against hers as he took it and watched as she lightly blushed. Kagome looked away and started to get up. "Sesshomaru? Does Jaken eat this type of thing or not?"

"Yes he does" he replied.

" Alright I'll see if he is hungry then. Thank you."

"Kagome? What is in the drink?" he ask.

Kagome bent down and took the cup. To Sesshomaru's surprise she took a drink and handed it back to him. " It is only a mixer of blood and water and honey. I thought you might like it if not, you do not need to drink it." Kagome walked away.

"Jaken are you hungry?" She bent down and offered him the plate. Jaken for once had nothing mean or rude to say.

" Thanks" He said as he took the plate from her. She could plainly see the confused look on his face. Kagome smiled at him then stood and walked away.

Kagome walked back over to the cloth she laid out and joined the children. Rin and Shippo sit and talked the whole time. Each telling stories of things they did. With each story that Shippo told he would talk about Inuyasha. Kagome had to walk away to keep from cracking her face with tears. "Well kids I'm full ,there is a hot spring close so I am going to take a bath before we start off again. Would you too mind doing the dishes or you can come join me when your done?"

Kagome stood gathered her bathing supplies from her pack walked to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru there is a hot spring close by I am going to go there and bath before we leave. Do I have time to do that?"

"Yes"

"Thank You. I will return soon." She said and walked away. She soon found the hot spring and undressed and slipped in as she seat in the warmth of the water it soothed her. As she sit thinking of all the things she started singing a song she had heard. That was pulling at her heart.

Some say love, it is a river and that it drowns, the tender reeds.

and some say love.. It's, like a razor and it leaves, your soul to bleed

Some say Love, it is a hunger, an endless acking need,

I say Love, it is a flower,and you, it's only seed,

It's the heart, afraid of breaking,that never learns to dance

It's the dream,afraid of waken,That never, takes the chance

It's the one, who won't be taken, Who can not seam to give,

And the soul,afraid of dieing,that never learns to live,

When the night,has been to lonely,and the road,has been to long

And you think, that love is only,for the lucky,and the strong,

Just remember, in the winter,far beneath,the bitter snow,

Lies the seed,that with the suns, love, in the spring, becomes, the rose,

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's signing at the spring. Her voice was very sad as she sung. He could almost feel her pain in each word. _Kagome why do you cry? He isn't worth your tears. Why do you keep hurting yourself over him?_

Kagome's head shot up. She felt 2 Jewel Shards coming . She cringed , she knew who it was. Kagome jumped out of the spring and dressed as fast as she could and ran back to the camp sight. Kagome didn't want to be alone with him. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru who was looking at her. "I know the one who is coming" Sesshomaru could see how Kagome cringed at the thought of whatever it was that was coming.

In less than a minute a whirl wind of a twister came right into the camp stopping right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome how are you? Are you ready to come be my mate yet?" said Kouga as he grabed her hand and steped closer to her.

"Sorry Kouga but like I tell you every time you ask. I'm still collecting the shards and Naraku is still alive sorry." Kagome tried to put on a smile but she just couldn't manage it. She wasn't really in any mood for Kouga and all of his claims.

After seeing this and the way Kagome had acted Sesshomaru walked over not liking the idea of him touching Kagome.

"Kagome where is mut face? I don't smell his stench around away where." said Kouga

" Well he isn't here and I don't want to talk about it." She said as she was pulling her hand back from him.

"Have you finely come to your senses and left the moron?" He stated.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." She replied.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Well if your not with him anymore than it is time for you to come with me."

"No Kouga I don't want to go with you. I have told you this before. I have a mission I haft to do." Kagome tried to pull her arm back but Kouga didn't want to let go. "Kouga your my friend so please let go."

Until now Sesshomaru had stayed back and out of Kagome's business until he saw that Kouga didn't want to comply with Kagome's wishes. This is when he decided it was time to step forward and make his presents known.

Sesshomaru stepped forward next to Kagome. "Kagome is everything alright here?" He asked never removing his gaze from Kouga.

"Pretty much" She replyed as she looked at him. But he could see different in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru we meet again." said Kouga

"Prince Kouga." he pulsed " I do believe that Lady Kagome asked you to remove your hands from her person. You should show her more respect than you are as I believe you are causing her pain." Kouga let her wrist go. Kagome pulled it back and started rubbing her wrist as it was red.

Kagome heard Rin and Shippo coming so she looked over Rin was laughing till she looked up and saw Kouga. The look on her face change from one extreme to the other. She had the look of pure terror as if she was seeing her worst enemy and she had no way to to defend herself. This struck Kagome very hard to see the pain and terror in Rins eyes.

Kagome new right away it had something to do with Kouga being there. She turned her eyes back to Kouga. " Kouga perhaps you should go now we are packing up to leave this area." Hoping he would really go.

"Yes your right. I need to get back to my pack. I will see you soon My Kagome." Kouga turned and he was off again in a flash in his twister. Kagome cringed at the idea of him coming back.

Kagome walked over to Rin and kneeled down by her pulled her into her arms. "Rin hunny are you alright your shaking?" Rin didn't answer. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a question look on her face. Kagome could see the pain and the pity in his eyes as he looked at Rin while she was crying in Kagome's arms.

"Rin hunny you don't need to be scared of him. He is gone now okay please calm down. Tell you what make you a deal. If you will calm down. Shippo if Kouga shows up again go to Rin and place a barrier around her . That way Rin he can't see you. Ok? Will that make you feel better? Sides I will hurt anyone who tried to hurt you. Ok? You have my word on that." She said the last parts with a funny look on her face as she touched the tip of Rins nose with her own nose.

Kagome lifter Rin's chin and wiped away her tears with her fingers. "Now what did I tell you yesterday about a smile?" Kagome smiled at Rin hoping to make she feel better.

"You told Rin that A smile on a little girl makes them even more beautiful than they already are and I should always smile and be happy."

"That's right Rin so how about a smile no more tears okay." It was then that Rin but on a big smile all signs of her fear was gone and Kagome felt relieved to see it.

Kagome sent the children off to the camp to play. She wanted to know the story of why Rin was so scared. Kagome stood and watched as they left for the camp area. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? Why was Rin so afraid of Kouga? She had a look of terror in her eyes."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back toward the camp. Kagome could feel the sadness in him. She waited for him to answer her. After a bit he finely did.

" Kouga and his pack attacked the village she was living in. She was very young and had already lost her parents and brother to bandits. When they attacked the village Rin saw Kouga give the order for his wolves to kill everyone. She ran, his wolves chased her down and killed her. By this time I had meet her it was just after Inuyasha had cut off my arm.

She was kind to me even though I was mean and tried to scare her off she wouldn't leave. She brought me food and water. When I smelt her blood in the air I went and found her. I used my sword to bring her back and she had traveled with me every since. I do not like Kouga for that reason as he gave her alot of pain. She still dreams of it at times."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze around and saw tears running down Kagome cheek even though her bangs where covering her eyes. "Kagome why do you cry?" he ask.

"I cry for both of you. Her for what she had to go though and you for the pain you feel because of it as you will not cry." Kagome turned and walked away leaving him standing there. Sesshomaru walked after her to the camp."We will stay here for the night no need to pack up." He told Kagome.

Sesshomaru went back and sit under the tree leaning against it, as he watched everyone in his camp. He became lost in thought.. _She cried tears for me? How could she feel my pain? Why must she cry so much? Why can't see let go and heal?_

The more Sesshomaru set thinking about why Kagome had not started healing the more he realized something. Not once had he seen her crying for herself. Each time she had cryed it was for someone else. Sesshomaru stood "Jaken" he called out. "Yes My Lord you called?" "Jaken watch the camp keep the children safe." "Yes My Lord."

Sesshomaru steps over to Kagome. "Kagome walk with me." She nodded and walked with him. He lead her to a clearing near the waters edge. As they stood there looking out over the water. Kagome wondered why he had brought her here. She hoped she hadn't done anything that had upset him. She knew he would tell her why they left camp when he was ready too. She didn't haft to wait long for the answer.

"Kagome whenever I have seen you cry it has always been for others and never yourself. Why is that?" Do you fear your own pain so much?"

"Why do you are say such things Sesshomaru?" she replied

"One can not heal if they hide from themselves. To do such a thing one can lose themselves in that darkness. I do not wish for you to be lost."

"Why do you care if I am lost? If you are worried you would be left with my kit. I can leave the group if that is your wish." She replied.

" It is not my wish for you to depart this group. I see many things within you. Kagome if I might request a favore of you. Close your eyes and sign the song you sang at the spring to me."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. _Why would he want me to sing it to him? _Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Please Kagome sign it to me. You have a beautiful voice and I wish to hear all the words." Kagome sighed looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. "If it will make you happy."

Some say love, it is a river and that it drowns, the tender reeds.

and some say love.. It's, like a razor and it leaves, your soul to bleed

Some say Love, it is a hunger, an endless acking need,

I say Love, it is a flower,and you, it's only seed,

It the heart, afraid of breaking,that never learns to dance

It's the dream,afraid of waken,That never, takes the chance

It's the one, who won't be taken, Who can not seam to give,

And the soul,afraid of dieing,that never learns to live,

When the night,has been to lonely,and the road,has been to long

And you think, that love is only,for the lucky,and the strong,

Just remember, in the winter,far beneath,the bitter snow,

Lies the seed,that with the suns, love, in the spring, becomes, the rose,

"Tell me Kagome what does this song mean to you? Is it hope or pain?" he asked " It means both to me." she replied after giving it some thought.

Some say love, it is a river and that it drowns, the tender reeds. "Me" because it seams I am drowning.

and some say love.. It's, like a razor and it leaves, your soul to bleed :Me" I always feel beaten and bloody.

Some say Love, it is a hunger, an endless acking need, "Me" all of it.

I say Love, it is a flower,and you, it's only seed, "Rin and Shippo They are the seeds of the next generation

It the heart, afraid of breaking,that never learns to dance "You" Your always so closed off to the world.

It's the dream,afraid of waken,That never, takes the chance "You' you don't take chances.

It's the one, who won't be taken, Who can not seam to give, "You' you never show any real emotion.

And the soul,afraid of dieing,that never learns to live, "Kikyo and Inuyasha her will to live and him wanting to be happy

When the night,has been to loney,and the road,has been to long "Me" I always feel alone even when I'm not

And you think, that love is only,for the lucky,and the strong, "me" curse unlucky and weak

Just remember, in the winter,far beneath,the bitter snow, "Rin and Shippo" hope for their futures

Lies the seed,that with the suns, love, in the spring, becomes, the rose, "Rin and Shippo" knowing they will both bloom when they are ready.

Sesshomaru stood and listen to Kagome sing for each she thought them for. He watched as the tears fell down the face. He felt her pain and he wanted to cry as well. He wanted to comfort her to make all her pain go away. To make her not cry again. As she opened her eyes he softy wiped her tears away gently. "Kagome I wished I could make your pain leave you but I can not only you can make this happen. Why do you always want to cry?"

Kagome stood quit for a bit thinking. She looked at the ground not wanting to see his face. " I just... I don't understand how he could tell me he loved me then start seeing her behind my back. How he could say all the crewl things he did and me always forgive him. I come back a day early and find them together. I truly am cursed. In more ways than one. How could he pick her over me? Not worth it is what he said. I see what he meant now. Even with all I gave up and did. It wasn't good enough. I gave up my whole life in my mothers time to be here to do what I must do. Nothing I ever do is good enough. It isn't that he don't love me. It's the lies the words and who it was for." She was surprised when she felt Sesshomarus arms surround her and hold her as she cried. It was surprising to her how good it felt in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood and listened to Kagome and saw her crying for herself for the first time He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest and let her cry. _Now she can heal. _He bent down and whispered in her ear softy. "I hate to hear you cry and for you to have pain but it pleases me that you are finely crying Kagome." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _I care deepy for her but could I ,Do I. .Love her? She draws me like a moth to a flame. Do I really want to take this that far? Her touch feels like fire to my soul. _

Sesshomaru thinks back to when he was young and remembers the way he felt then. _No this is different. This is much deeper than then. _He reaches down and softy lifts her chin and looks at her beautiful face softy wipes her tears. _Yes I do.. I do Love her. _He pulled her into him more and before he could stop himself he leaned down and softy kissed her. He felt her stiffen then she relaxed and melted into his kiss.

When he realized what he was doing he broke their kiss but didn't release her. Looking into her eyes "I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

I'll take us back to the camp." "Why did you do that Sesshomaru?" "I am very attracted to you. But I wanted too and I want..." Before he could stop himself he kissed her again.

Her lips were soft; her scent enveloped him like the warmth of the moment. Everything slipped away from around him. Only emotions swept through him, again and again, and his lips became more fervent, urgent, demanding. He held her close to him. She was what mattered. Nothing else. Nothing. He knew then, and he accepted it. He wanted to be near her. He felt as if something was missing while she was gone. He didn't want to lose her for any reason and he was going to make shore nothing separated them.

"Sesshomaru there is something you don't know about me." He simply looked at her and smiled. "Whatever it is I will help you. What is it Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru are you sure you want to know?" "Yes Kagome I want to know" Kagome took a deep sigh looking at the ground "Alright but just remember who I am."

"I am cursed.

2 months ago when I went home to see my mother on my 18th birthday my mother told me something very important. She showed me a scroll. For 400 years my family has had a curse on it. My family had always been human and they hated demon they would track and kill them in the cruelest ways. An old witch cursed my family and to this time the curse is still working.

This witch cared for demons and humans alike, like I do. But the curse said that on the 18th year of each person in the family line would become a demon as their punishment for there crimes and cruelty. But when a family member would fall in love if the person they loved didn't care what they where then the curse would change and vanish from that person. With each generations my family line has all married humans or dies alone. The Hated lived on. None of them married a demon. None of my Family line would have anything to do with demons. They blamed the demons for there curse. Mother told me that there hast to be a way to stop the curse but she doesn't know how none of the family does.

But there is more to it then that. I just don't know what it is. Because though time the scroll has slowly riped and part of it lost. Even though I have come back in the past 500 years I still have the curse. That's 100 years before it even happened. The demon that we become is very rare. But me I'm different from the rest of the family. Mom and I think it is because of the Jewel that was in my body and I now protect. The Jewel is helping me keep my demon at bay like Inuyasha's sword does him. But I can control it even without the the Jewel."

"Kagome do you think this bothers me?" He ask with a smirk. " It's not this that will bother you. It's what I look like. There hast to be a reason for what I look like. I think the fourm I have is different for a reason.. I Look alot like Inuyasha but not a Hafe Breed. I believe it is because I kill someone out of anger or rage . I think I am the one who got the curse started or this fourm is the last demon or first that is killed and it is the reason I have it."

"Show me." He leans forward and soft kisses her. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. She looked at the ground and a tear fell from her eyes. She sighed Then stepped back closed her eyes and looked straight forward.

"Reveal" Kagome's hair lifts up in an invisible wind markings start to show on her skin on her forehead is a Fire colored star, her hair turns white her nails become long she grows fangs she grows taller to 6 foot. Her facial expression changes she shows no emotions. The wind starts to dye down to reveal her hair is now down below her waist.

"Kagome you are a beautifull demon. Just because you have white hair doesn't mean anything." He said

"Conceal" Kagome closed her eyes and returned to her human form. "There is more. If it has something to do with death of you or the Inu family that means I can never harm Inuyasha or you. If rather yet when the curse is ever lifted I will be completely human again.."

" That matters not" He said as he held out his arm for her take. "We shall return to camp now" On the way back to camp Kagome became lost in her own thoughts._ Why did he say that? Why is he acting in such a manor? How can someone so hansom ever care about me? I'm not worthy of someone like him.. _On the way back Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by a scream of a young child. "RIN" Sesshomaru and Kagome took off running to the camp. When they reached the camp they found Shippo over Rin crying.

"What happened here?" He ask.

"Rin was bit by this snake. I killed it but not before it got her. I tried to stop it but I wasn't fast enough." Replied Shippo

"It's alright Shippo don't worry about it. You tryed" Kagome smiled at him trying to help ease his fears.

"Shippo go get the herbs needed and apply then when I'm done." Shippo ran off to get what was needed. "She'll be alright" Kagome could see the worry on Sesshomaru's face and in his eyes.

Kagome bent down and started to heal Rin's bite. What no one but Shippo knew was with doing this on Rin Kagome was taking the poison into her own body in order to save Rin's life. Kagome placed her hands on Rin as she began to lightly glow. Sesshomaru could see the glow slowly move from Rin up Kagome's arms till Rin was no longer glowing and Kagome was. Kagome removed her hands from Rin. With her eyes open Kagome watched Rin with a smile until Rin opened her eyes with seeing this Kagome knew Rin would be alright. Kagome collapsed to the ground and her breathing slowed.

Shippo added the herbs to Rin's bite then turned to Kagome. Who by this time Sesshomaru had knelt down and was looking at Shippo. "Shippo what is wrong with her?" This is when Shippo informed him of what Kagome had done in order to save Rin. "Jaken get water."

Jaken ran off to do as he was told. When he returned they made a drink and slowly added a little to Kagome's mouth. until she had drank enough. Kagome laid in Sesshoumaru's arms and slept.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Kagome is going to be alright Isn't she?" asked a worried Rin. Rin had grown to care about Kagome. She looked up to her and loved being around her.

"Yes Rin she will be fine." he replied He only hoped he wasn't lyeing to the child. He seat with her head on his lap his belt encircling her body. Holding her as she slept.

"Jaken Pack up the camp we are leaving." he said Rin asked. "Lord Sesshomaru Where are we going?" "To the manor." 45 minutes later they entered the manor of the Western Lands. As soon as Sesshomaru entered the manor he started yelling for the healers.

He took Kagome to her room. When the healers came in he stood back for them to do their work. He stayed close by watching and waiting.

As soon as they had done their jobs they bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to wake up stroking her hair and lost in his thoughts.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pattering of feet running through the halls towards Kagome's quarters. Sesshomaru watched as Rin burst through the doors and ran over to Kagome's bedside.

"Has Lady Kagome opened her eyes yet!" Rin asked as she looked over the sleeping Kagome. "She looks the same as she did an hour ago," she added solemnly.

"She is yet to open her eyes Rin. But if you are patient, hopefully she will soon." Sesshomaru commented emotionless. "We just have to wait until she decides to wake up."

"I hope you are right Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered as she sadly slipped out of the room.

_I hope I am right as well Rin, I Truly do hope so..._Sesshomaru thoughts to himself as he himself walked out of the room before quietly closing the doors behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't get far as Jaken came running up to him almost the same time he had closed to doors. "My Lord! My Lord!" The small little Imp demon bellowed as he lowered he head.

"What is it Jaken? I am not in the mood to be interrupted while I am in thoughts." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"My Lord. There is a group at the front gate. It is Inuyasha and he will not leave." He bowed his head low. Sesshomaru could smell the fear coming off of Jaken in waves.

"Very well Jaken. Stay with Lady Kagome until my return." Jaken entered Kagome's room and Sesshomaru went to the front gate. Sesshomaru wasn't in any mood to deal with Inuyasha but he didn't want any trouble at the manor. So he knew he had to deal with it and try to keep him away from Kagome as she had been hurt by his half brother enough already.

Sesshomaru also realized how close Kagome was to the Demon Slayer and the Monk so perhaps it might be a good idea to let them in to see Kagome. It had been 2 days since she had healed Rin, but still she had not awaken and no one knew the reason why. The healers said she should have woken up by now so this had Sesshomaru very worried.

Sesshomaru walked out to the front gate and was greeted by Inuyasha the Demon Slayer and the Monk.

"Lord Sesshomaru It is a pleasure to see you once again." Miroku said as he bowed. " We have been searching for Lady Kagome for the last 3 days we have followed her scent here. Is she still here? We are very worried about her."

As Sesshomaru looked at their faces he could see that they where indeed worried about their friend. He looked at Inuyasha although he was doing a good job at hiding it he could tell that even Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. So he decided to tell them the truth.

" Yes she is here. She has been traveling with me since she left your group." While he was saying this he was looking at Inuyasha. The thought of what Inuyasha had done to Kagome made his blood boil. What he really wanted to do was reach out and strangle his half brother for all that he had done to Kagome , but he refrained from that and maintained his control.

"Why did she not come with you to greet us?" Ask the Demon Slayer. Before Sesshomaru could say anything he was stopped by Inuyasha.

"What have you done with her Sesshomaru? If you have hurt her I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said his voice full of hate.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha his eyes turned red from his anger for what had happened."Unlike you and the dead miko Half Breed I did not harm her in anyway and further more you have no rights when it comes to her!" His voice was cold and sent a chill down all of their backs.

Miroku seeing this decided it would be best to speak up and try to stop the battle that he and Sango could see was coming. " Lord Sesshomaru Might we see Lady Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked at the Monk forcing his eyes to return to normal before replying to him. " At this time she is not seeing anyone. She healed my ward of a snake bite and has not awaken yet from it" As Miroku looked at Sesshomaru he could see the worry in his eyes as he spoke.

"Servants" 2 servants showed themselves. "Take our quest to rooms for the night." The servants bowed and started to lead them away. Before Inuyasha could walk away he was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha if you cause any harm to Lady Kagome, make her cry for any reason I will kill you where you stand . You have done enough to her." He turned around and walked away from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru returned to Kagome's room and sit on the bed next to her. After an hour he saw her move slightly. He took her hand into his and watched her. "Kagome wake up Kagome." He lowered his head and laid it against her hand. "Please open your eyes." Never in his life had Sesshomaru felt as helpless as he did at this moment. All he wanted was for her to wake up and talk to him. He wanted to hear her sweet voice. A voice that calmed him made him feel at peace. He felt as if he was all along. He fell asleep holding her hand close to him.

The next morning Inuyasha stoped one of the servent."Where is Sesshomaru?" he spat out . "My Lord is where he has been sence his return Sir. He is in Lady Kagome's room." "Fine" Inuyasha walks to Kagome's room and stood outside the door. After getting to her room he was unsure if he should enter or not. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke by Kagome. "Kagome please wake up. I don't care if your human or not I Love You, please wake up.." The pain he felt deep inside was almost more than he could take. The thought of His Kagome not waking up again. The idea he was not able to protect her from something was ripping at his mind and heart. The feeling of lonelyness and helplessness washed over him again. He silently curse the feeling he had inside. A single tear falls from his eye and hits her hand.

The door flew open from Inuyasha kicking it. Sesshomaru turned to the sound and saw Inuyasha. "Get out Inuyasha you have no right to be here!" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. The idea of Inuyasha ever stepping foot in Kagome's room or being near her made his blood boil. Knowing the pain he done to the one he loved

"What do you think your doing Sesshomaru all your going to do is hurt her": screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you don't know what your talking about. I love Kagome and I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HER AGAIN. GET OUT!" They both heard a weak voice."Sesshomaru" They both jerked around and looked at Kagome. "Kagome your awake finely" said Sesshomaru his voice full of emotion. a smile on his face. He leaned down and lightly kissed her and pulled back.

Kagome body started twitching. She became engulfed into a white and blue light. She started raising off of the bed and hovered in the air. Kagome's hair lifts up in an invisible wind ,markings start to show on her skin on her forhead a Fire colored star, her hair turns white her nails become long she grows fangs ,she grew taller. The wind starts to dye down and she lowed to the bed once more.

IN the moderen area.

The cursing scroll became engulfed into a bright white light. Kagome's mother ran to it and watched as it vanished. She gasp.

Back with Kagome.

As she laid on the bed her eyes closed. A scroll appeared on her chest. At seeing this Sesshomaru reaches over and picks it up. After he looks at it. He speaks. "The curse" "What curse?" ask Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru starts to read it aloud.

For the crimes and the extreme cruelty of this family to other living creatures I the Great Sertain . Curse this family. Every generation from this day forth shall be punished. Until such time my curse is broken.

On the 18th year of the birth of each generation shall be turned into a demon. So as they will never forget what they have done to creatures who can be loving as they are. All living things are beautiful. and should be treated the same. If one is in love and the other cares not what they are then this curse shall be replaced with that love and they will become the form they wish most.

This curse can only be broken by one who loves all as I do.

A fire melting ice , reborn but not though death , protector of the lands and souls, ones love in face of the giver of pain, words that had been unspoken , drops that substaine. Only when these things are found and cherished can my curse be broken and crimes forgiven. Then the broken soul shall take the form they wish most.

May The God's have mercey on all.

The Great Sertain Witch Of The Western Lands

"Sesshomaru What happened?" Kagome ask she was looking up at him. Kagome was tired but she tried to get up only to be pushed down softy by Sesshomaru's hand. Inuyasha stepped out from behind Sesshomaru . Kagome turned her head she didn't want to look at him.

He handed her a scroll. "What is this?" she ask "Read it Kagome." He said as he helped her sit up on the bed. As Kagome opened the scroll her eyes widened she gasp."The curse and it's whole. How did it get here?" This is when someone handed her a mirror. Kagome looked at her reflection and saw that she had become a demon once again. She lightly smiled. She wasn't really sure what had happened still yet.

"Kagome the curse has been broken." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome . He could see the confused look on her face.

" But that would haft to mean that.." Her voice trailed off as Kagome sit looking up at Sesshomaru she saw a smile come across his face.

"Are you hungry My Love?" He ask while holding out his hand to help her up. She nodded her head and started getting up with his help.

Sesshomaru could feel the ice cold stares of Inuyasha at his back. But he didn't care he was not going to let Inuyasha spoil his feeling of joy he had since he now knew that Kagome was going to be alright. All he could think was how beautiful Kagome was and the fact she loved him and their future together. He now knew that Kagome did indeed love him . There was no doughts in his mind any longer.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome I wanted to talk to you."

Kagome hard a low growl come from Sesshomaru. ."You will not harm her ever again Inuyasha I will not have it." Kagome softy touched his chest and smiled at him. When she turned to Inuyasha she simply said. " But I don't want to talk to you right now. Inuyasha maybe you should listen for a change." She pulled out her cd player placed it on the table and turned it on "Listen and learn Inuyasha" Then she turned to Sesshomaru they leave the room. Leaving Inuyasha listening to the music.

They walk down to the dinning hall Sesshomaru stops just before they go though the door. He could feel the sadness that was in Kagome. He didn't like the idea of it and he blamed Inuyasha for it being there.

He turned to Kagome and lifted her chin. "I love you Kagome." He leaned down and softy kissed her. He could feel her hand softy caress his neck as she deepened the kiss. They softy pull away from each other "I Love You too Sesshoumaru " She smiles at him as he was smiling back.

As they walked in Kagome saw her friends and the children setting at the table. She was knocked to the floor by two excited kids who where very happy to see her. " Rin , Shippo take your seats and let her up." Came a smooth velvet voice from above her. Sesshomaru reached out his hand and pulled her up to him. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. He could see the happiness in her eyes and he knew she was going to be alright again. " I'm great Sesshomaru. Thank You."

After making there way to the table and traking their seats. In a few minutes Inuyasha comes into the dinning room. As Kagome saw him she can't but help but remmeber the pain and the betrayal that he did. As much as she was over it all, it still hurt. Sesshomaru senced her emotions and softy took her hand under the table.

Sesshomaru could feel and see her relax for which she was grateful. Even though there was tension in the room breakfast was enjoyable to everyone. Kagome still didn't want to look at Inuyasha and did everything she could not to look in his direction. This did not go unnoticed to everyone. As soon as the meal was done Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I would like to talk to Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for a bit before answering him. " I will not be the one who says if you can talk to her. The choice is hers and hers along. But I warn you do not make her cry." He said in a cold voice that sent chills down Inuyasha's back

Sesshomaru turned and walked out to the garden where Kagome and the others where. In a few minute Kagome and Sesshomaru came walking in. As they where passing Inuyasha. "Come" was the only thing that was said. So Inuyasha followed the couple. He was lead to the Library so they could have some privacy.

Kagome didn't really want to talk to Inuyasha ,but Sesshomaru had convinced her that it would be for the best to go ahead and get everything out in the open. It would be something that would help the pain of the memories that she had from the day she had seen them.

Kagome had agreed with one condition. That he stay with her and not leave her along with Inuyasha. Of which he did gladly agree to. She knew that he only wanted what was best for her and if he thought that this is what she needed then she would do it. After they reached the Library and the doors was shut everyone had a seat. Silence filled the air and the tension was high.

Finely Inuyasha decided to speak, as soon as he did Kagome slightly flinched. "Kagome I wanted to talk to you along." Kagome looked at Inuyasha for the first time since she woke up. " No. If you have something to say to me you say it in front of him." Inuyasha looked at the floor with her saying this it told him that Kagome no longer trusted and really did not wanted to talk to him. This hurt Inuyasha deeply more than he thought it would have. With this realization his ears flattened to his head. Silence filled the room once more.

Inuyasha really didn't want to say what he wanted to say in frunt of Sesshomaru but he now knew he had no choice in the matter. So he took a deep breath and started.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. But you haft to understand something. I made a promise to Kikyo long ago I haft to hold to it. I know I should have not done what I did to you. I hope that in time you will be able to at least look me in the eyes again and maybe even call me friend. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for all that I put you though."

Inuyasha became quite to see what if anything that Kagome had to say. Kagome was looking at the floor her bangs hiding her eyes so no one could see them. She felt a soft soothing touch on her back she knew who it was. He could smelt the unsed tears and could feel her unease. When Kagome finely answered Inuyasha it made him crying.

" Inuyasha I know it took allot for you to come here and even more for you to say the things you have. But know this. It is not the fact that you are with Kikyo that hurts. You two deserve each other You are both liars and seam to want to hurt me. She tried to kill me for my soul. You just did it in a different way. .I have always known you wanted to be with her. I really did. It is all the lies the cruel things you said the way you have treated me like I was just a piece of trash.and though it all I forgave you and kept my trust. The betrayal that you did. You made me believe then crushed it. You broke my trust completely. I can't and don't trust you."

Kagome stood up and walked to the door and didn't look back at Inuyasha. When she reached for the door she stopped just before she walked out. "Maybe if you stay away from me in time I can forgive you for that. But I have already forgiven you and her for what you 2 did. Please let her know that. You owe me that much." Then Kagome walked out the door and left the two brothers along.

Inuyasha stood looking at the door as if someone way there. " Well at least she doesn't hate me." He looked over at Sesshomaru. He could tell he wasn't happy. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door stopping just before he went though and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I want you to leave by tomorrow morning. I think you have done enough. You have had your say." Then he went to find Kagome.

After she had been calmed down she and Sesshomaru went to the garden with the others. Kagome spent the rest of the day at which time Sesshomaru had told Sango and Miroku they where welcome there at any time they wished. The rest of the day went good with Inuyasha and Kagome advoiding each other even though at times they where in the same area.

The next morning after everyone had had there meal. The small group set off with a promise from Sango and Miroku to return soon for a visit. Finely Kagome was happy and had the family she had always wanted. With the promise of more to come.

Little did they all know what was waiting them in the furture and who had been watching and laughing at their pain to come. A well oiled plain coming together after so long in the making.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ironic Isn't It**

The long trip was quit. Soon it was getting dark and the group decided to camp for the night. Each person was lost in their own thoughts eating their meal watching the fire. The silence was finely broken when Miroku spoke up.

" I hate to be the one to bring this up but, Inuyasha how are we going to find Naraku and the Jewel Shards now? I happen to know Kikyo can't sense the Shards." Miroku said with both eyebrows raised. Looking right at Inuyasha

Inuyasha's shoulders sunk. It was then his own stupidity sunk into him of this simply fact. His face drained of all color and he felt as if he was going to be sick. _All this time I have been making Kagome think Kikyo could sense them when I knew she couldn't. I guess I almost convinced myself of it too. Stupid! I didn't think anyone else knew she couldn't.._" How did you know she couldn't Miroku?" Not really wanting to look at eather of them.

Both Sango and Miroku snickered. " Inuyasha none of us was fouled. We all knew the truth. If she could you would have already brought her into the group long ago. After all she is your mate right? You know what this means don't you? We haft to get Kagome back and in by doing so we are going to haft to get Lord Sesshomaru as well. Wether you like it or not Inuyasha. You have not choice."

Sango and Mirkou watched as Inuyasha's head shot up his eyes wide. " Do you two have a death wish for me or what?! Oh I know what it is! You like to listen to him insult me don't you? Ha Ha Ha funny isn't it? I bet you laugh you ass's off on the inside don't you?" He yell at them. Miroku smiled in his wisdom and gently shook his head in a knowing way.

" No Inuyasha . Just give them a few days. Let her calm down and we can go back , sit down, talk it out and exsplain things. I'm sure we can all work this out like the adults that we all are. Kagome and Sesshomaru are both very Honorable people." He just hoped he was right. " Besides..."

He was cut off by Sango " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY !" She yelled smirking inward. _Aww I feel better now. Man I wanted to yell at him. Why does he always haft to do crap like this? I just hope she is okay where she is at. If she gets hurt I swear I'll kill him. Kagome._ She lighty sighed.

Sango and Miroku both wanted to laugh at Inuyasha and the position he had put them in. If it wasn't for it being so bad they would. So many times in the past he had done stupid stunts like this but this time it was just too much. Even Kind, Loving, Caring, Forgiving Kagome has her limits.

Neather one of them could blame her in the least. If truth be known they where both surprised it took her this long to get feed up with Inuyasha and his ways. Kagome had the nerves of a Saint with people.

As they sit talking they decided they would give her 2 days to calm down. In that time Inuyasha would go to her time for supplies, they would collect Kikyo and head back to The Western Lands. Unknown to Inuyasha Sango had a plan of her own.

She was planing on staying with Kagome even if she didn't want to go with Inuyasha. She just didn't want to be around Kikyo. Something was off about her and it made Sango uneasy. Sango knew that Miroku would stay with her if she stayed. Soon the small group settled down for the night to sleep.

After tucking the children in bed for the night Kagome stood on the balcony in a night gown her hair still damp from her bath. Looking over the land thinking over the events of the day. She looked up at the full moon and whispered out loud. " I wonder if he has realized it yet the moron?" Lightly giggling

Kagome heard a velvet voice come from behind her. " Who figured out what Kagome?" Kagome turned around half smiling looking Sesshomaru in the eye. Wanting the laugh at what she was about to say.

" The fact the Inuyasha will be back within the next few day kissing your ass as well as mine because he has no choice. You see. His oh so perfect. Much better than me Kikyo, she can not sense or see the Jewel Shards. While the good for nothing ,useless, weakling Kagome can." Half grinning she turned back around bracing her hands on the balcony rails hanging her head and sighed. Lightly laughing while saying "Now that's what I call irony"

Although he did think it rather funny the idea Inuyasha crawling back with his tail between his legs like a little wiped pup who just got scolded by a parent and now must face the other. Admitting defeat to her made it even better. The words from her mouth about herself kept ringing in his mind. _How dare that Half Breed say such things to her as that. She is far from weak or useless. No wounder she thinks some of the things she does about herself. It's all his fault. That is something I will haft to fix._

Sesshomaru snaked his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her against him whispering into her ear. "Is that what you truly think of yourself? What the Half Breed has told you?" He ask in a very seductive voice that sent a chill up her back and made her shiver. As he started his assault on her neck with light kiss's. Kagome couldn't believe how soft his lips where on her neck. Each kiss sent a small wave of pleasure though her. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the soft moan that try to escape her.

" No. I do not believe that Sesshomaru. I am better than that." Sesshomaru smirked against her neck at hearing her say that. He felt a sence of pride knowing that Inuyasha had failed at braking her. He also knew when they came back she would be leaving with them but not alone.

Softy he glided his hands over her hips to her legs caressing her body while pressing his hips to her. He picked her up bridal style looking her in the eyes he kissed her gently.

Carrying her into the bedroom he stood her up and locked the door. When he turned back around she spoke to him. "Sesshomaru. When Sango and the rest of the group come for me, You know I will haft to go with them.. I haft to finish the Jewel and we haft to defeat Naraku. You know as well as I do that was a puppet last time." Kagome didn't know how he would react to her saying this but she knew it was the right thing to do. So she was sure he would understand.

He reached up caressing her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. " This I already thought of. When the time comes I shall be going with you as well. I will not leave the protection of what is mine in another hands. The children shall stay here where they will be safe and well taken care of." His voice gave no room for argument. Kagome simply nodded her agreement. She had hoped he would come with her but she would have never asked him to.

She couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face. " Thank You Sesshomaru for understanding." " Kagome What kind of mate would I be if I didn't understand? You seriously didn't think you was going without me did you? I am not the way Inuyasha has always makes me out to be." He said with a teasing amusement in his voice.

He gave her a quick kiss and walked away to his wardwrobe. Pulling out his nightpants. After changing they lay on the bed speaking of things to come and caressing each other. Content with just being with each other like this they both fell asleep. Their dreams where filled with visions of each other and passion.

In another castle far South of The Western Lands was another couple talking about their plans for their futures. The castle is filled with a dark aura and the smell of death hanging in the air. A servant is preparing for a trip to escort one of the couple back to a destination in the Eatern Lands.

Unlike other times when the couple would leave each other this time was different. An evil laugh could be heard all over the castle and the female was wearing a smile. Even with as long as the servant had been with her Master the sound of that evil laugh still sent fear though her body.

A dark haired women layed back on a large feather as it flew though the air. She wore an evil smurk as she started to sliped off to sleep under the watchfull eye of her escort. Soon yes soon she would have what she really wanted and no one is going to be able to stop her.

_I can almost taste my revenge. Soon Inuyasha I will be all you can see. You will all listen to me and I shall live once again. _That was her last thoughght as sleep over took her


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Torment **

The group woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Sango and Mirkou shot up from their beds thinking the same thing. KAGOME'S BACK! Only to be confronted by the sight of Kikyo leaning over the fire cooking for the group and smiling up at them. " Morning Everyone. I hope you hungry." She greeted.

Miroku trying to be a gentlemen greeted her back but Sango wasn't buying it. She turned and retreated back into the hut. Kikyo knew right away who her biggest challenge was going to be. _There hast to be a way._Kikyo thought to herself as she finish up the handing out the morning meal to the group.

While packing up camp a loud SLAP sound was heard coming from the hut as Sango voice rang out." PERVERT" " But My Dearest Sango you know your soft seductive skin is my hands only desire. It can't help but caress your lovely body." He said as his fingers twitched and he tried to grab her again. SLAP. " Monk you better run if you want to live." Screamed Sango as she grabbed for her weapon.

All at once there was a flash of dark blue and purple running from the hut doorway laughing. When it stopped it revealed it was Miroku rubbing both sides of his face where he had been slapped. Inuyasha and Kikyo was looked at him. Miroku simply grind " Aww the sweet pains of her affections" "Monk If you want slapped for her affection. What would you want for her love your arms riped off?" Asked Inuyasha with a mocking tone in his voice.

Inuyasha then walked away shaking his head. Mumbling about perverted monks and yelling over his shoulder." Stop waisting time. We need to get going." Soon the group was on their way back to the Western Lands. Inuyasha was not looking forward to seeing Kagome or Sesshomaru again. The feeling of an appending doom looming over his head.

Kagome was awaken by two very energetic children jumping on her bed laughing. Pretending she was still asleep she rolled over with a groan grabbing the children. Crashing them to then bed penning them under her in retaliation sending them into fits of laughter as she started tickling them.

Sesshomaru hearing the high pitched sounds decided to investigate. The closer he got the more he heard. His nose was assaulted with the scent of tears. While his ears could hear pleas to stop they couldn't breath. He was surprised when he found himself at Kagomes quarters.

As he stood watching he wanted to laugh but held his composure. Deciding to make himself known he spoke up. " Good Morning. I hope you slept well My Love." Looking to the door she smiled. " Morning Sesshomaru. Yes I did thank you. That is until two children thought it was time I got up . I was just getting my revenge on them."

An evil smile came to her face, her fingures started to move as she looked back to the children. They tensed and started giggling again and they tryed to move away from her out of her range. He smiled inward at the sight before him. " Kagome after you have eaten. I wish to speak to you in my study." Leaving Kagome to her revenge, he returned to his study.

" Inuyasha can we stop and rest for awhile?" ask Sango. Miroku shook his head in agreement with her statement. " No. Keep walking." He showed no sighs of stopping. Kikyo quickly thinking this would be a good time to get on the good side of Sango.

" Inuyasha? If Sango is tired she has a right to rest. We should stop and let her. I'm sure we could all due with something to drink anyway." Kikyo said as she looked at Sango who was looking at her suspiciously. Kikyo gave a sly wink at Sango hiding it from Inuyasha.

"Fine" Was his only word as he jumped up into a tree to keep watch over the group as they rested. After pulling out their water bottles Sango had to ask the question she was thinking. " Kikyo why did you ask him stop?"

She smiled at Sango then replied. " We women need to stick together don't we?" Leaning in closer to Sango she whisper." Besides if it was left up to Inuyasha we would never stop." _Plus it is all a part of my plan to get you to trust me._ She thought to herself. All to soon the group was on their way again.

Kagome had been walking the halls for 20 minutes and still no luck in finding his study when she saw a servant. " Pardon me. But would you mind showing me where Lord Sesshomaru's study is please?"

The servant smiled sweetly at her. " Yes My Lady. Right this way." They walked thou twist and turns. " This place is like a gaint maze. How can anyone ever learn their way around here?" She said while softy shaking her head. " It gets easier My Lady." The servant said. Soon they stopped in front of a door.

The doors where large and made of dark wood in the center was Sesshomaru in his true form. The servant knocked then bowed and walked away leaving Kagome alone. She heard a sexy voice coming from the other side of the door. "Come in" She opened the door and stepped in.

After taking her seat she waited for him to speak. After awhile of not saying anything it became to much for her so she spoke first. " You said you wanted to see me?"_ Oh yes I want to see you. Under me that is. _**Screaming our name you mean! **_But that will haft to wait I am afraid. It has happened. I have become my father. _He thought to himself

But he was brightened up as he had his plans for his teasing her for the whole day laid out in his mind. She could see he was in thought. About what she couldn't tell. Something in his eyes told her it was nothing to worry about.

" I have sent a dispatch to each of the other Lords for any information of Naraku. We should hear something from each of them by tomorrow evening at the latest." He informed her. She nodded her head in her understanding.

" There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I need to go home and see my family. I know my mother is worried about me. With the curse being broken. By now I am shore she has noticed the scroll missing from the home. I need to talk to my mom. Plus I would like to introduce You , Rin and Shippo to my Family if you can go thou the well that is."

Even thou he didn't let it show he felt proud the fact she wanted her family to meet him and Rin. The idea of seeing her time intriguing him greatly. " Very well we shall go in two days time for your mothers home."

" Why do we haft to wait two days? My mother is worried about me." She did not want to sit around and wait all that time letting her mother worry. Her voice was not as calm as it had been before.

Sesshomaru stood and walked around to Kagome bent down beside her. " As your mate to be you should not question me on decision." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. He smirked inward._ There is that defiance I remmeber. Oh yes what a challenge indeed._

After ten more minutes Kagome got up to leave. Just as she stepped in front of the door a pair of strong arms was felt around her waist pulling her back into a hard chest. " You are not getting away that easy My Love." He said as he genitally turned her around to face him and pushed her against the door. **Mine...** His beast growled _You will not interfere in my plans. You will be out soon enough you must wait.._ **Mine..** _Silence!_

He caressed her arms raising them above her head holding them there with one hand. Pulling the other back down her side slowly as he teased her body." Sesshomaru what are you doing?" She asked a little more than a whisper.

Till his hand found her hip, around to her butt lightly squeezing her as his lips start kissing and licking her neck. Lightly his lips to hers. His toung rubbed over her bottom lip asking to enter. Her lips parted. He tasted her sweetness as he explored her.

Their tongs caressed and fought for dominance. The longer their struggle went the higher her arousal spiked. He smirked inward._If she is this aroused from just kissing me just what is she going to be like from an intimate and physical way? hmmm. _

Kissing her more demanding he deepened their kiss. She felt his hand moving up the her side to her breast cupping it squeezing, teasing her nipple. Her arousal spiked again. A soft moan escape her. He brakes their kiss, leaving trail of soft butterfly kisses alone the jaw, down neck by the shoulder.

Letting his fangs lightly rub over the soft skin. She lets out another low moan at the sensations that swept thou her body. Lightly sucking on the spot where his mark is going to go. Then back up her neck to her ear. His warm breath moves over her ear as he whispers to her.

" As much as I have enjoy this My Love I have work I must finish." He wispered in her ear as he was smurking inside. He could see the frunstration in her eyes and in her body language. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He opened the door for her and watched her walk away mumbling about him being a tease and revenge. He gave himself a mental pat on the back him goal met for the time being. He returned to his work while laughing on the inside. A smile across his face.

I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have been enjoying this story. I am sorry it has took a few days to update. As I had lost my net due to storms in the area.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Coming Storm**

A dark haired half demon sat in a castle in the Southern Lands waiting for his plan to fall in place. He was growing inpatient as he watched in his magic mirror. He knew the time was coming and soon. The couple would mate and that would be when he would be able to make his move.

Her powers will be shared. Then he would be able to have it all. His straight , her powers and best of all the Jewel. She is the key to it all. What made the plan perfect is Kagome herself will be the one who will taint the Jewel.

He smiled evilly at what he had seen in his magic mirror. " Everyone out." Although his voice was calm their was a sharp,cruel coldness to it.

The servants gladly left the room almost in a run. It made them very nervous whenever their Master smiled. It always meant someone was going to receive great pain and they didn't want to be anywhere near in fear that it might be them.

Leaning against the wall behind him an evil gleam in his eyes as he looked at a half completed Jewel Shards in his hand. " Soon My Lovely Jewel you will be whole once again. You will be more beautiful than ever before. Then none will be able to stand against me and live. I will have all I desire at last."

He watched as the Jewel did a magical dance in the palm of his hand. The evil within the Jewel swirling making it darker than the darkest of nights, even that of a moonless night without stars. The power of the Jewel made it glow. It seamed as if it was almost alive the way the power emanated from it as it pulsed.

Replacing the Jewel in his pocket he calls out to his servant. " Kanna" A ghostly child like form walks into the room holding a mirror stopping in front of him. " Kanna is everything ready?" Unlike other servants she looked upon him with her lifeless eyes. " Yes Lord Naraku. All has been prepared." She answered in a calm emotionless voice " Leave me"

Now to wait. He thought to himself as he looked out of the window at the distance.

* * *

**I'm such a tease I know. But I can't give away his plan now can I. LoL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Contains lime matters in this chapter**

* * *

**Now What**

Kagome sit under a Cherry Blossom Tree watching Rin and Shippo play surrounded by flower crowns she and Rin had made. She was amazed how beautiful the gardens really where. There where flowers of ever color, shape and size. Closing her eyes she took in the sweet aromas of the garden.

Her mind started wondering back to when she was growing up. Things her mother would do with her and her brother Souta. She wondered if her mother would be disappointed in her for not following in the traditional order of things. The idea of her mother being disappointed in her bothered Kagome greatly.

After lunch it was time for Rin to start her studies. Shippo not wanting to be left out wanted to learn as well. It was agreed that it was a wise idea for him to learn so he started his lessons as well. This left Kagome on her own.

With Sesshomaru back in his study. Kagome wondered the grounds taking in their beauty. As she walked she started thinking back to what happened in Sesshomaru's study. As much as she wanted to follow the traditions and her mothers wishes she had to find a way to get even with Sesshomaru.

Thinking back to all the times she and her friends would sit around and talk at school about boys. She thought of all the things she heard her friends saying. Surely there was things they had talked about that she could use to her avenger.

She figured as long as she didn't give herself to him she would be able to keep with her mothers wishes. She only hoped she would have the will power to do so. It didn't take her long to come up with a plan. You want to tease me? I can tease too. Let the games begin. Revenge will be mine! She thought to herself as she started to snicker.

Kagome ended up in the stables where she found UhUn. While petting him the light purring he made soothed her to the point of relaxing her until she feel asleep.

After the children where done with their lessons they went off in search of Kagome. They where soon side tracked by Jaken and the idea of tormenting him. As they chased him though the halls all thoughts of finding Kagome gone.

Finely after finding him in the wardrobe he was hiding in, they had him cornered. " Rin found you Jaken" She exsplaned in an excited voice. Jaken cringed at knowing he had been found as he tried to run. Rin and Shippo tackled Jaken while tyed him up. They laughed and giggled as he yelled and screamed at them to release him. He was sure they had some evil plan for him he wouldn't like.

After awhile of the two where tormenting Jaken Rin turned to Shippo. " Shippo where do you think Kagome is? Rin hasn't seen her in a long time." Looking at each other." Lets go find her" replied Shippo and the pair ran out of the room leaving a tied up Jaken siting alone in the room fighting with his bonds trying to get lose. Swearing to beat the pair of children with his staff the first chance he gets.

After searching the whole castle and not being able to find Kagome the children become worried. "Rin knows how to find her." She said as she took off running Shippo hot on her heels. They run straight to Sesshomaru's office.

Rin not worrying about it busted into his office without even knocking. Stopping in front of his desk. " Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! " said an excited Rin ,Shippo stood quietly beside her. Shippo not know what Sesshomaru might do or say was scared but was more worried about Kagome.

" Rin. How many times must I tell you to knock before entering a room?" scolded Sesshomaru. Rin looked down at the desk in her guilt." Yes My Lord I will try to do better." She answered in a sad voice a little above a whisper.

" Very well then. What was it you needed Rin?" He asked while looking at his parchments. Rin looked up immediately. " Lord Sesshomaru we can't find Lady Kagome anywhere. We have looked the whole castle for her."

He could hear the worry in her small voice. At hearing this he looked up into their faces. " When did you last see her?" He questioned " Before our lessons My Lord." Sesshomaru looked out the window and noticed how late in the day it was. A great amount of time had past since their lessons.

" Find Jaken tell him I want him to help find Lady Kagome." He said as he started to stand up. Both children looked at each other then at the floor with a guilty look on their faces. Sesshomaru sighed inward.

" Rin? What have you done to Jaken this time?" He knew that look. He had seen it on her face to many times. He knew she had done something with Jaken and had him hid away somewhere.

" We was only playing dress up with him." She said as they both was putting on the most innocent look as they possibly could. Hoping their Lord would not be upset with them about tieing Jaken up once again.

"Rin go untie Jaken and tell him what I said. Then both of you return here and wait for my return." His voice was Stern and their knew he meant it. They only hoped they wasn't going to be in to much trouble.

" Yes My Lord." They both said in sad voices as they left the room to do as they was told to. Searching the castle over Sesshomaru found that Kagome was indeed not in the castle. He started searching for her aura outside. He could feel it but it was very faint. But he couldn't smell her.

Going to the stable UhUn raised one head looking at his Lord. When Sesshomaru looked into the stall he saw Kagome asleep curled up next to UhUn. Her head on UhUn's leg . UhUn had one of his heads over her side with Kagome's arm draped over his neck.

" So UhUn You have stood guard I see." He said as he patted UhUn on his both heads. As he looked at her images of Rin flashed in his mind. Many times he had seen Rin in this same position. After picking her up he carried her to their room laying in the bed and covering her. He left her to sleep.

No wonder I couldn't smell her UhUn's scent is all over her. Completely overriding her scent. But why was her Miko aura so low as it was able to be covered by UhUn's demonic aura? He thought to himself. pushing it out of his mind he decided to think about it later.

He felt a twing of jealousy at the thought of Kagome smelling like UhUn and not himself. He growled low at the thought of being jealous of his pet. He wondered why she had gone to the stables and fallen asleep in the first place.

Arriving back at the his study he was greeted by the sad faces of Rin and Shippo. Who had been talking it over of how much trouble they might be in. Taking his seat the two stood in front of his desk awaiting his words.

Looking at both of them he finely spoke. " Well who's idea was it to dress Jaken up in a Kimono with the face paint.?" Both children looked at each other. Before Rin could say anything Shippo spoke up. " It was mine Lord Sesshomaru. I will take any punishment that is needed."

Sesshomaru could tell that this was only a half truth but, Shippo was willing to take the full blame for both of their actions to keep Rin from getting any blame. For that Sesshomaru could respect him for trying to protect her. But not for the lie.

" I see." He sat back in his seat looking at the two waiting to see if eather would say anything else. "Lord Sesshomaru it was my idea two not just his. We was only playing." He was glad she had told the truth he didn't want to haft to push the issue.

"I suspected as much. Shippo as much as I find it commendable to want to protect Rin there are times it is not wish. This is something I will only tell you this one time. You will both spend the rest of the day studying as your punishment. Rin you will help Shippo when needed. No playing."

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru " They both said with sad voices as they got a book. Then found a seat to study. Once in awhile looking back at him with sad eyes. But he wasn't going to let that lessen their punishment. The rest of the day was uneventful for the children.

Kagome woke to the sound of a giggling Rin. " Kagome it's time to get up." She said as she was lightly rubbing a flower under her nose making it twitch. When she woke she asked Rin how she had gotten their. Only to find that Sesshomaru had found her and put her in bed.

This made Kagome feel guilt for being upset with him earlier in the day. After changing she and Rin went to the dinning room and joined the other for dinner. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru had a few questions for her but thankfully he didn't ask them.

After dinner the children pardoned themselves from the table leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. Sesshomaru stood and offered his hand. " Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?" Smiling she took his hand

Reaching the garden they walked along the pathways. " Kagome have you been feeling alright?" Smiling up at him she answered honestly. " Yes I feel fine. Why do you ask?" Looking straight ahead he replied. " I was simply wondering as to why you would go to the stables and fall asleep next to UhUn like you did. I thought perhaps you might not feel well."

" Oh That. I don't know what really happened. I was petting UhUn and he started purring and after a little bit I guess I fell asleep. The next thing I remmeber I was being woke up by Rin." Sesshomaru didn't say anything just simply nodded his head.

After a bit she added." I guess I just like the sound of a cats purr. It makes me feel all toasty warm inside." She knew saying something like this would get a reaction out of him with him being a dog demon. She wanted to laugh as she saw the reaction in his eyes even though he didn't let it show.

He watched as she cocked her head to one side an innocent look on her face as if she hadn't realized what she had said. A cat? She's a cat lover? Figure. One of the things I dislike the most and she likes them. Now what? He wanted to growl at the idea of cats in his castle but refrained from it. He just hoped she would not ask for any. But his hopes where soon crushed.

" You take pleasure with their presents." It was more a statement then a question. It was then that Kagome took it upon herself to tell him all able her cat in the Modern Era. She told him everything from how he liked his rubber mouse to how he spit up his hair balls.

To make his torment even better she moved in front of him excitement in her eyes and asked the one thing he was dreading the most. " Can we have a cat!" She asked her hands pressed together, looking at him with pleading eyes. He had a flash vision of Rin in front of him doing the same thing.

How do I get out of this one? Battle is one thing but her? I can't just say no to my beloved. Can I? No! No I can't do that. I could say what my Father always said. With realizing he had even thought of his Father he sighed inward. I have truly become my Father. If he saw me now he would be laughing at me. I am sure of it. Sighing once again inward. If a cat is what she wants then a cat is what she will get. He wanted to growl at himself for giving into her.

Kagome could see he was deep in thought about the subject and wanted to laugh. Her plan of torment and revenge was working. When he finely answered it wasn't really what she had expected although she didn't mind it.

" If one can be found that is of my standards then, we shall get you a cat." He was pleasantly surprised when she jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held her close. He felt her warm breath move over his ear as she whispered to him. Sending a tingling sensation though-out his body.

" Thank you Sesshomaru." Now for the tease. She thought to herself as she lowered her lips. She procceded to place feather like kiss's down his neck. With the mixture of warm kiss's and gental bites she slowly moved.

She could tell it was working as she felt the evidence of his hardening member pressing against her. Plus the slight change in his breathing. Feeling his hand starting to move around she knew it was time to stop the teasing.

When she pulled back from his neck she noticed something that had changed. They where no longer in the garden. But instead they where in their bed chambers. Oh crap. Was her only thought as she saw where she was and the look in his eyes. How did I get myself into this? Now what do I do? Oh Boy. Umm Ummmm. She thought as she realized what could happen.

Kagome took a step back and a deep breath. " Umm Sesshomaru? I can't umm you know until you meet my family. It's part of the traditions of where I'm from." She said as she took another step back. The look in his eyes still had not changed as a smile crossed his face.

As Kagome backed away Sesshomaru steped forward. His smile firm in place. Kagome knew her plan had backfired on her. At least part of it had. She felt her foot slip as she was falling backwards. Before she realized what had happened she was raising up out of the water of the bed chambers private hot springs

He had removed his shoes and was already in the water with her. " Sesshomaru are you okay?" She asked as she was slowly moving back. Only to be stopped by the side of the hot spring. She was about to get out of the water when she felt him placing his hands on the edge of the spring beside her.

Leaning forward he softy kissed her water cooled neck leaving a small line up next to her ear he whispered. " My Love I will wait till you are ready for that part of our mating. I would never do anything against your wishes in this manor." If he would have looked he would have seen a smile on her face.

Pulling her close he started undressing her then himself. Well I did said I was changing myself. I just can't go to far. She thought as she was trying to convince herself. With that in mind she decided to enjoy herself.

Grabbing a rag and some bath soap Sesshomaru started washing Kagome's body. His hands firmly caressing, squeezing and needing as he washed her. He could smell her arousal grow with the more he did. Wetting her hair once again he added shampoo and gently ran his clawed fingers though it massaging her scalp as he went.

Closing her eyes she had always wondered what it would feel like to have someone bath her in such a manor. The sensations she was feeling was like nothing she had thought it would be like. She felt herself being lowered once again to rinse out the shampoo.

As he leaned her back he was rewarded with the perfect view of her full breast as they raised up and out of the water. Looking down at her soft mounds his mouth went dry. He had many thoughts of what he would like to do with them going though his head. He didn't know how far he could go before she would stop him but he knew he was going to find out tonight.

As he pulled her back up he let his hand follow the soft curves of her body up between those big, beautiful, soft full breast he couldn't take his eyes off of.. Lowering himself down and placing light kisses on her neck he teased, started tasting her soft skin as he kissed his way down between her breast.

Kagome closed her eyes as her head laid back at the feel of what he was doing. She was drawn out of her silence by his smooth sexy voice. " Look at me." Opening her eyes she was greeted by the most erotic thing she had to ever see yet.

Sesshomaru's molten golden eyes looking up at her. His mouth started molested one breast as his hand teased the other causing a wave of pleasure to wash though her. Her breath caught as a soft moan escaped her making him slightly smile. When his mouth touched the other nipple it caused another wave of pleasure to wash though her again.

Picking her up he placed her on his lap. His hands never leaving her pulling her close as he traveled up to her neck, jaw line and finely making contact with her lips. His tong gently gliding over her bottom lip he didn't haft to ask to enter as she gladly opened for him.

He stood taking her with him carrying her to their bed and soft laid her down not braking their kiss. His hand rubs over her nipples lightly making them harden in an instand to his touch. Breaking their kiss, he started kissing down to the valley between her breast.

His hands moving over her curves to her hip the top of her inter thigh. Fingers lightly tease a trail to her womanhood. He was pleased when his fingers felt how wet her lips where. Pushing a single finger between her lips teasing her clit. He heard her breath catch and saw as she silently moan in pleasure.

Looking at her he whispered. " I have wondered for the last 3 years if you taste as good as you smell." Her eyes went wide as she looked at him shock plain on her face. He pushed one finger into her hot, tight, waiting cavern. Slowly in an even motion he moves in and out of her careful not to go to deep to brake her maidenhood. Her eyes rolled back as she her head fall to the pillow.

Knowing that no other living creature had ever touched her in such a way. He wanted to see it in her eyes as well as smell , feel and taste it. Her breath was uneven as she moan softly. She felt him leave from inside of her.

"Look at me" Just as she opened her eyes she saw him putting his fingers in his mouth as he tasted her nectar on them and sucked them clean. Her only thought was. Oh God that's so sexy! She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard his sweet velvet voice. " Mmm Sweet and spicy." He said with a smile.

She felt and watched as he moved down her body tasting her as he moved. As she watched she realized where he was going and what he had planed. The idea of this made her mind whirl with the impending pleasures she was sure that was to come.

She couldn't stop her legs from moving as he gently pushed them apart positioning himself and kissing her inter thigh. Her breath caught as he caressed her wet swollen lips with his tong. Her back arched slightly with a fast intake of air as his tong made contact with her clit teasing it in small circles.

Replacing one finger into her he started moving in and out of her once again while playing with her clit. " Tell me what you want." He was rewarded with an answer when she bucked her hips not being able to lay still any longer. " Faster more" He added another finger careful not to hurt her with his claws.

He could feel her muscles tightening around him as his ears where filled with her moans of pleasure he had made for her. Pulling out his finger he thrust in his toung wanting to taste all that was her. He was amazed at the shear power of her as she met his thrusts. As he was trying to hold her down.

With each thrust of his tong she moaned more, her breath became labored. Her mind was fogged in the passion, desire and want she had for what he was doing to to her. She could feel every little move he made only adding to the madness she felt inside.

The tight , tingling , burning sensation she felt deep inside her was so much she felt as if she would lose her mind if it kept going. Her hands grabbed the bedding into tight fist. Her back arched as she cried out his name as she climaxed. She felt as if her whole body was tinkling and she was falling though the air.

He continued to lick her from the inside out not wanting to waist even one drop of her sweet nectar. He was happy he was able to give his soon to be mate such pleasure. As he raised himself back up to her level he kissed her passionately and pulled her close as he laid on his back.

" Sleep My Love." He said as he looked down into her soft brown eyes.. " But Sesshomaru what about.." She didn't get to finish what she was saying as he cut her off. " It matters not. Now sleep you are tired." Placing a kiss on her forhead he pulled the blankets over them. He listened as her breathing evened out and she fell sleep before falling asleep himself with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friends**

Kagome woke alone a little before sunrise. After dressing she watched the sun come up over the horizon. She felt a calming peace inside that she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of being wanted and belonging. Something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl before her Father had died. Although she would never let any of her family know. When her father died she started feeling different about things as if she was meant to be somewhere else. When she started traveling to the Feudal Era the feeling had only gotten stronger. She felt as if she belonged here more than she did in the Modern Era.

This was her favorite time of day. The quiet before other woke. Birds singing their joys of another day. Watching as the light chased away the darkness of the night, the way it always brings the colors of the world to life in their true glory. It was always as if the world was being reborn with each sunrise. It was amazing, every sunrise was different and held a new beauty waiting to be enjoyed. With a smile on her face she went to breakfast. Ready to take on the day with a renewed since in her life.

The morning was spent in the gardens playing with the children. Telling stories and playing tag. Sesshomaru sat in his study trying to work. Hearing the laughter he went to his window looking down on the gardens. He watched as they laughed and played. Through out the years he had never seen Rin so happy. His castle was now filled with laughter sence Kagome came. It felt warm instead of cold as it had before.

He wished he could go down and sit with them but he had to much work he had to get done. As he stood watching them in the garden he remembered many times his Father doing the same thing at this very window. He also remembered a conversation they had.

FLASHBACK

He walked into the study. His Father was standing at the window smiling as he looked out of it. "Is there something you needed Sesshomaru?" He asked never removing his eyes from the scene below him in the gardens. " I am leaving for the patrol Father. I shall return in a months time." His voice was cold with no emotions at all. " You know Sesshomaru being a Lord of the Lands is a very demanding thing. Someday you too will know this responsibility.

Keeping your Lands safe is one thing but it can not make you happy like the love of a family can. A mate and children means a life with joy and the bloodline to live on. Without those one is doomed to live a life of loneliness with no joy. To live without emotions and be cold as you are. I fear you will never know this joy I speak of. I pray that someday you too will know the love of family as I do. It is a greater feeling than that you have after a great victory of battle. It is a constant that dose not fade with time." He turned and looked at his son, a smile on his face.

" You speak nonscene Father. Nothing is greater than the victory of battle. Emotions are not for someone such as myself. I have no use for them. I will mate someday to carry on the family line but that is the only reason. Being The Lord of these Lands is all I need to help me along my path to power. I need no one. I protect no one."

"If true power is what you seek my son then you walk the wrong path to find it. This is something only you can see with time I hope." Looking over at his desk and the amount of scrolls on it. Then back out the window. He smiles. " If you are finished my son I am going to the gardens. One should not ignore ones mate or children even for their Lands. I will see you in one month my son. Be safe and return to us." He watched his Father walk out of the study.

END FLASHBACK

As he looked out of the window a smile cross his face as he watched them in the garden. "Indeed Father." He said as if his Father where standing next to him. He now understood what it was his father was trying to tell him all those years ago. My Family. To Love and protect. He turned from the window and left his study. Standing in the doorway he watched his family until they saw him.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Have you come to play with us?" Asked a excited Rin as she ran to Sesshomaru hugging his leg.

" No Rin. I do not play. But I will watch till it is time for the meal." He answered as he looking at Kagome and patted Rin on the head. Rin smiled up brightly at him then returned to playing with Shippo.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blushed as she remember what he had done to her the night before. " You are even more beautiful when you blush My Love." He whispered in her ear. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close until she felt his breath on her neck and ear. Making her blush even deeper. He lead her over to a tree where he sat down pulling her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist. " One of these days My Love I shall find out how far down your blush really goes." He smiled as he saw her reaction to his statement. Her face now a deep crimson red.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat talking under the tree watching the children play. Neither of them want meal time to come. Before long Jaken came into the garden.

" My Lord." He bowed low. " The messenger has returned with word. He awaits you in your study." Jaken bowed and started to walk away when a child's voice was hear.

" Jaken come play with us." At hearing this simply question fear struck through out Jaken's body and he took off running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Kagome couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched him running away. " I do believe he is afraid of Rin and Shippo." She managed to say between broken giggles. Sesshomaru looking in the direction of the children and sighed. " He has reason to be. Trust me." She laughed harder.

As the children talked about chasing after him. Standing he looked down at Kagome." I will join you for the meal. It should be ready soon. You two leave Jaken be." With a nod of her head he left the garden and made his way to the study.

After the meal the children went off to their lessons leaving Kagome on her own once again. Wanting to know what the messenger had to say she went to his study. During her walk a smile came to her face. Maybe I'll torment him for awhile. Find a good book to read and stay their the rest of the afternoon. Surprising herself she found his study without getting lost.

Knocking on the door she waited for him to answer. " Come " After entering his study and taking a seat she watched him. Looking up from his parchments he smiled. " Is there something you need My Love?" She smiled and replied. " I was wondering what the messenger had to say." She asked as she started to lightly rub her leg.

He had wondered how long it would take her to come and ask this question. He debated wearther to tell her or not but he felt she had the right to know after all she had been through in the past.

" The Lord of the Southern Lands said that an evil aura is in his lands close to the mountains. Whenever someone goes to investigate it they don't return. It might be the Half Breed. Preparations are being made for our travel. We can leave after your friends have come and rested from their travels. The path will also take us close to the Bone Eaters Well. Where we shall stop to go to your mothers home."

Kagome became excited at the thought of being able to go and see her family though the well. Her smile grow wider as she replied " Good at least we have an idea of where he might be now. How much time are we going to be able to stay at my Family's place though the well?" He knew she wouldn't like his answer but she would haft to live it.

" A few hours." He watched as she looked down and the look of disappointment on her face. She was hoping she would be able to spend the day at least. "Kagome we have a more pressing matter we must do. Afterwards we can return to your mothers home for a longer visit." She lightly shook her head in her understanding. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Come" called out Sesshomaru They watched as Jaken came into the room stopping in front of the desk. He bowed. " My Lord The group that traveled with Lady Kagome has arrived. They are asking to speak to you both." Hearing this Kagome became very tense as a sadness filled her. " We will see them. Bring them to my study Jaken. Prepare rooms for them." Jaken bowed once again and hurried out of the room to do his Lords bidding.

Turning his attention back to Kagome he knew this wasn't going to be easy on her. Retrieving a large silk pillow he placed it by him at his desk. " Kagome you will sit here." He said as he pointed to the pillow. As soon as she had taken her seat on the pillow there came a knock at the door. Turning to her Sesshomaru asked. "Are you ready to face them?" With a hafe grin she asked. " Do I have a choice?" " No." They both looked to the door as he called out for them to " Come in."

After greeting her friends Kagome did all she could not to look at Inuyasha or Kikyo. Sesshomaru had been waiting for this moment to slap Inuyasha in the face with his own stupidity. " Inuyasha I remember telling the Monk and Demon Slayer they where welcome here but not you or her. So Tell me. To what reason is it you have returned with your dead Miko?" He could feel the unease coming from Kagome. He let his aura extend and cover over her to help ease her discomfort.

" We came to talk to Kagome" Inuyasha turned to Kagome and was about to speak before he could he was cut off but Sesshomaru. " You will speak to me not her. You over step your rights to speak to my mate without my permission." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and hard. In a way Inuyasha was surprised that his half brother would pull such a Alfa statement on him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Fine. We need Kagome to come back to the group in order to find the shards because Kikyo can't see them. There are you happy now?" He said as he was crossing his arms. A pissy look on his face.

" Hmm. Does this mean that you believe that Kagome is not worthless. As well as all the other cruel thing you have called her in the past Inuyasha?" The look on Inuyasha's face made Sesshomaru want to laugh. The look of surprise and shock and embarrassment was clear for all to read. Glancing over at Sango and Miroku Sesshomaru could see the smiles on both their faces at what he had said to Inuyasha. " No." Was all Inuyasha said in reply.

Sesshomaru sit looking at Inuyasha for a moment before speaking again. " She will not be joining your pack. As much as I detest being in your presents. Your pack may join and travel with my pack as we are heading to Naraku's castle tomorrow. But know this Inuyasha I am the Alfa of the pack." He knew with Inuyasha admitting he was wrong about Kagome and had to admit he was the Alfa that it would hurt Inuyasha's pride. He savored his revenge he had gotten on Kagome's behafe.

Everyone in the room could tell Inuyasha was not happy about this turn of events. As his aura flared filling the room. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it. They had to have Kagome with them to find the shards. A growl could be heard coming from Sesshomaru as a warning to Inuyasha. At hearing the growl Inuyasha calmed himself. While giving Sesshomaru a death glare while grinding his teeth.

Kagome who had been quiet the whole time spoke up hoping to ease the tensions on the room. " Have you guys had any dinner yet? Hoping they had not so that she could get the two away from each other before someone was killed. " No we haven't Kagome." Replied Sango smiling. With that being said Sesshomaru called out. "Jaken" Jaken came running into the room. Bowing low. " Yes My Lord. You have need of me?"

" Jaken take out guest to the dinning room so may eat. Then show them to their rooms for the night. We will be leaving after the morning meal tomorrow. Make sure the two guards I have requested will be ready as well as the rest of the things I have ordered. Lady Kagome and myself shall be retiring shortly." " Yes My Lord" Jaken said and walked to the door. He waited.

Offering his hand, he helped Kagome up holding her close to his side. Seeing this upset Inuyasha. He didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru holding Kagome in such a way. She's my pack not his. He hasn't marked her yet dammit. That Bastared! Inuyasha thought as he narrowed his eyes at his half brother. Sesshomaru knew the look in Inuyasha's eyes. Suffer Little Brother Suffer. He thought to himself wanting to smile, as he watched the small group walk out of his study with Jaken.

A little late as they lay in bed Kagome's sadness had not left her. Sencing this Sesshomaru did his best to comfort her. Holding her close in his arms and lightly stroking her back with small circules. He listened as her heart and breathing slowed letting him know she had finely fallen asleep. Closing his eyes he two tried to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Calm**

Kagome was awaken to the feeling of warm kissing on her neck. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the golden colored eyes of Sesshomaru. "Good Morning My Love. It's time to get up eat and ready to depart." " Morning Sesshomaru." She said as she smiled and stretched not really wanting to get up. She went to the hot spring for a quick bath. When she returned to their room Sesshomaru was setting on the side of the bed holding something and smiling.

" What are you smiling about may I ask?" She said as she watched him closely a smile on her face. " I have had a few things made for you." He said as he handed them to her. Kagome set on the edge of the bed holding a package ties with a gold and blue sash. Opening it up she found it was a suit like his. With female armor he explained the suit would never need repaired or cleaning and would protect her against the rain and cold. Reaching behind him he showed her a new sword.

" Kagome this sword is special. It is a demon sword made with my own fang to help protect you. You can also Chanel your Miko powers through it." She looked at the sword upon grabbing the sword voices started screaming in her head and she drooped it. " Sesshomaru it screamed at me." She said in fear thinking that maybe it was just her mind playing tricks. " You must control the sword. Remember you are the one in control make it listen to you. Let it know you are give the orders."

Looking down she once again grabbed the sword. Once again the voices started screaming. Letting out a growl she screamed." SHUT UP!" The voices went silent. Looking at Sesshomaru he smiled. " Well done. You shall learn all you need to know from your sword later when we camp." Setting down she looked at her new sword. The sheaf was black with a Crescent Moon made of a Blue stone embedded into it. The sword had the same blue stones that shined when the light reflected in them.

Kagome had never been given anything like this before. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly." Thank you Sesshomaru they are beautiful. Help me dress in them so I get it right. Please." While helping her to dress he wanted to run his fingers over her gentle curves. He wished they had more time. After dressing she stood back looking at herself in the mirror. She was surprised with how well it fit and how good the armor make her figure stand out.

Stepping back and taking a good look at her. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how sexy she looked in armor. I am going to haft to have her wear it more often. Holding out his arm and they left for the dinning room to meet up with the others.

Soon the group was ready and on their way to The Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru took Kagome, the two children and the two guards deciding to go ahead leaving the others to catch up with them. They all agreed to meet up at the village after their return from the other side of the well.. Kagome was getting excited even though she wouldn't get to stay long. She was going to get to see her family, that's what mattered. She became lost in thought of how she should handle things.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru informed her they had arrived. She was surprised it had been such a fast trip. She knew the sounds and the smells of her time might be to much for their noses and felt they should be warned of a few things. She only hoped they would be able travel though with her. Standing beside the well she turned to the others.

" Ok.. A few things you should know first. The world has changed allot in time. There will be allot of sounds you don't know. The air might smell bad to you. Cover your nose and we will go the house as fast as we can. One thing. No one can know your demons. There aren't any demons in my time. " Turning to Sesshomaru she continued. " You can't kill anyone while there. My grandfather will most likely throw sutras on you. Don't think anything of it. They don't work, not like it would hurt you anyway."

Picking up Kagome and the children Sesshomaru jumped into the well. They where surrounded by the magical blue lights as they started floating through the ages. At seeing the lights Sesshomaru tightened his grip on them. Almost as soon as it started the ride was over as he felt the ground under his feet. He jumped out of the well taking them with him.

" That was fun. Can we do it again!?" Rin asked as she looked at the well wide eyed and a smile from ear to ear. Shippo on the other hand was feeling a little sick due to all the new smells overwhelming him. Scooping him up Sesshomaru covered his nose with his sleeve. Seeing this Kagome decided it was time to head to the house.

Sliding open the door she proudly announced. " Welcome to my world." Watching Sesshomaru's actions Kagome wanted to laugh but she knew better than to do something like that. He stood in the doorway looking around for any signs of danger before allowing Rin to exit the well house. As they walked he couldn't help but take in all that was around them. This is defiantly not my Japan. This unknown land made him nervous.

" Your home land is very different than my own." He said as they reached the door of the house. As he searched the surrounding areas he could find no trace of other Demons, this bothered him greatly. Deciding it was time to let their presents be known she opened the door, closing it after everyone was inside.

" Mom , Grandpa, Souta I'm home." It didn't take long before her mother came into view. " Kagome Dear It is so good to see you. You've been gone so long." She said as she took her daughter into her arms not noticing the others who stood beside her. " Mom where is grandpa and Souta?" " Oh they went to town. They will be back soon." Looking over she noticed the others. " I see you have brought guest with you. Inuyasha was here a few days ago. He said you broke the curse."

" Mom lets all go into the kitchen." After everyone was in the kitchen she looked at her mother. " Mom I would like to introduce you to Lord Sesshomaru The Lord Of The Western Lands and my future mate." Her mother paused before speaking." Is this the same one to told me about?" Answering with a nodd she blushed a lightly. Seeing this Sesshomaru wondered what she had told her mother about him. " It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady." He said as he lightly bowed to her.

" Mom this is Shippo my adopted son. He's a fox demon kit. Remember I told you about him." Smiling big he stepped forward. " Momma has told me all about you." Bending down she looked at him closer. " Well your just the cuties little thing." She said as she reached out hugging him. She couldn't resist the urge to touch his tail. Making Shippo giggle.

" This is Young Lady Rin. My adopted daughter. She's human, remember the little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru this is her." " Rin is happy to meet you." she said with a smile that light up her whole face making it almost glow. Looking up at Kagome then back to her mother. " Can I call you grandmother now?" Her mother smiled big. " Of course you can. I always wanted grandchildren now I have them." She said as she held out her arms for a hug. Of which she gladly gave her. " Yay! Now Rin has a real family!" She almost yelled as she hugged the older women tighter. Making Kagome smile.

Sesshomaru removed something from his inside pocket and handed it to Kagome . She looked at him and smiled. " Thank you for bringing it." Giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He took a seat and watched as Kagome talked to her mother. He was surprised with how alike they really where. He could now see where Kagome had gotten her genital loving ways.

When Kagome handed her the scroll and she look at it, her eyes grew wide with shock. She explained to her mother that it was Sesshomaru who had broken the curse that had pledged their family for so many years. It was his worry and Love that had done it. The love of a Cold Demon Lord who learned to love and her shared soul that was the key. Standing back she removed her concealment spell. She watched as her mother eyes grew to see her daughter new fourm.

" I made a choice to be a demon mom. I want to be able to stay with him in the Feudal Era. But I'll come back and visit as long as I can. You remember what I said about the well and the jewel." Her mother looked at her with sad eyes. She understood what her daughter was talking about. She had always hoped she would be able to keep her little girl but now she realized Kagome was no longer a little girl but a women. The sudden thought that this might be the last time she saw Kagome struck her like a ton of bricks.

Grabbing her daughter into a hug she asked the one thing that was going through her mind. " Will you come back one more time before you complete the Jewel Kagome? Just let me see you one last time." Her mother asked with tears in her eyes. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop them from forming. " I will try momma." She said as she hugged her tighter.

Sesshomaru was at a lose. Why would she not see her again? Thinking this he had to know his answer. " Why would you not be able to return?" He asked a very strun look on his face. " You haven't told him have you Kagome?" Kagome shook her head no instead of answering her mother. " Mate you will tell me now." His voice Stern and she knew he wanted answers.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. " There was another reason I wanted to come today Sesshomaru. It was to say good-bye to my family. When the Jewel is complete The Bone Eaters Well will seal. Letting me pass only one time. If I come back through it after the it is complete, I will be trapped on this side. Completing the Jewel and being your mate means giving up my family."

Sesshomaru was stunned with what she had just said. But he knew something they didn't. A smile came across his face. He saw the look of confused look on both their faces. Cupping her cheek in his hand he was filled with pride at how much she was willing to give up to be with him. " Kagome there is something you need to know. Even when the well seals you will still see your family again. It will take 500 years but you will be reunited with them. Demons live a very long time. As my life mate you will have the same life span as I do. I can not die. My Sword will not allow it. I'm Immortal. We live even in this time. Hidden somewhere among the humans." He wasn't sure but he wanted to ease their pain.

This information eased their sadness. The rest of the visit went by and still Grandpa and Souta had not shown. " My Lady it is custom for this to be done with the man of the house. Due to the fact we must leave and you being her mother. It is custom for the male to give a gift to the family of the one he wishs to mate with." Pulling out a small gold jeweled covered box he handed it to her.

" I do not know what these may be worth now. I would imagine there value has grown over time. Do you except this gift?" Opening the box she found 10 coins. Setting down the box on the table she spoke. " I don't care for gifts only a promise. Keep my baby safe and happy. She attracts trouble. It feeds off of her. Promise me that and I will except it." He looked her in the eye. " You have my word she will always be happy. You will see her again many many times. She will be safe." "Alright then." After walking them all to the well house she hugged each one of them. She couldn't shake the feeling the next time she saw her daughter she would be different.

They had to leave without seeing either Souta or Grandpa. She promised to bring the others back next time to meet the rest of her family. Picking them up Sesshomaru looked back at her mother and turned so all could wave. Nodding he jumped into the well. Touching down on the other side he jumped up and they all walked to the village. To meet up with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Reaching the village they found they had not arrived yet.

After Shippo visited a short time with Kaede they decided it was time for them to go. The children where sent back to the manor with the two guards where they would be safe from Naraku during the battle. Kagome and Kaede started a meal for when the rest of the group arrived. Kagome thought it was nice to be able to have a nice conversation with the women she looked at as a second mother and relax a some. Little did they know things where about to go all wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unlikely Allies **

Looking outside Kagome noticed it was almost dark. She knew if she wanted to bath today she would have to go soon. "Sesshomaru I'm going to the hot springs for a bath." Gathering her supplies she headed off.

After reaching the spring she slowly lowered herself into the warm water. Setting back she closed her eyes letting the warmth of the water relax her. She didn't notice the person watching her hidden close by.

Pulling a small bottle out of his pocket he drank the potion. He smiled evilly as he watched the potion take affect. _Her transformation potion worked well. _Stepping out of the shadows he approached the spring. " Kagome dress now." He said as he watched her jump and her eyes shoot open.

She knew there had to be a reason for him to come and tell her to dress. Without giving it a second thought she exited the spring grabbing her clothes. " Sesshomaru what's wrong?" "We must leave now." Was his only reply. As he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest.

Sesshomaru looked off in the distance. _Something isn't right. _Thinking this he took off in the direction of the spring to investigate. As he felt another presents or than Kagome. Stepping into the clearing he was shocked to see the back someone else holding his Kagome.

As Naraku waved his hand over her face Kagome's eyes closed and her world went black. Holding her bridal style, he turned around and smiled as he looked the real Sesshomaru in the eye. " Your too late. She's mine now." Naraku said as he put up his barrier. Sesshomaru knew right away who it really was standing in front of him. Only one being would do something like this.

Sesshomaru growled. "Naraku You will release what is mine." He said as he drew his sword. Naraku laughed evilly. " I think not. I have great plans for her and the Jewel. Her body looks rather pleasing, to bad she will not live though it." He said in a mocking tone as he nuzzled her neck. His smile grew wider." Maybe I'll have fun first" He started lifting off of the ground and calling out his orders.

"Kagura kill him." Kagura appeared on her feather and sent waves of attacks from her fan. As soon as Naraku was out of sight she stopped her attack. " Listen to me Lord Sesshomaru. I will make you a trade. Your mate for mine and Kanna's freedom. Kill Naraku and free us and we will do all I can to help you get her back."_If anyone can kill Naraku it's Lord Sesshomaru. _She thought to herself.

Narrowing his eyes he looked at her. " Why should I trust you?" He didn't trust her but if it was the only way to get back Kagome he would hear her out.

" Do you think I choose to serve him? He holds my heart inside his castle. I risk my life even talking to you and disobeying him by not killing you. I want to be free from him. I will also tell you this. You have a trader within the pack. Kikyo allied with Naraku to win Inuyasha."

"We have a deal. But be warned if she dies so will you. I swear it." He answered in the coldest, hardest voice he could. For some strange reason learning that Kikyo had allied with Naraku didn't surprise him much. He had noticed the way Kagome had tensed around her. The little ways she would looked at Kagome when she thought no one was watching. Small things she had said while at his Manor.

Kagura took off on her feather back to the castle. As Sesshomaru headed back to the village to leave word. As soon as he had left word he took off for Naraku's castle and Kagome. He only hopped he would be in time to save his mate.

Back with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku they had been searching for Kikyo for hours. Unable to find her they all decided maybe it would be best to go on to the village in hopes she would be there.

It was well after dark when they finely arrived at the village. When they went to Kaede's hut they was surprised to find Kaede setting up waiting for them. Her eyes red from crying at what her sister had done.

She explained that Kikyo had allied with Naraku. That Naraku had taken Kagome while she was at the springs bathing. That he had used a poison to take on Sesshomaru's form. How Sesshomaru had made an deal with Kagura for her help.

The group was shocked. Inuyasha refused to believe that his Kikyo had betrayed them. Not wanting to wait any longer the group took off to the south where Naraku's castle was suppose to be. Inuyasha even though he didn't believe Kikyo would do such a thing, he still had to save Kagome. He had made a promise to her and her mother. As the group traveled they where all quiet hopping to save their friend.

Naraku arrived back at his castle with a still sleeping Kagome in his arms. He took her to a room, laying her on a bed. The walls covered in spell cased mirrors. A tainted shard in his hand and an evil smile on his face.

" Now Little Miko it's time." He said as he placed the tainted Jewel on her forehead. He watched as it vanished into her skin, then left the room in search of Kikyo. Soon she woke along and afraid._ Where is Sesshomaru? Where am I? What's going on?_ She was so deep in thought she didn't notice when the door opened.

Naraku stood in the doorway still looking like Sesshomaru. Kagome relieved to see him, jumped to her feet and ran to him. Only to be knocked down by the back of his hand. Looking up at him in bewilderment tears running down her face. She couldn't believe what he had just done.

" Do Not touch my person bitch. I have no use for you now that I have what I truly wanted." He said as he pulled Kikyo to his side from behind the wall. "You will never be good enough for someone such as myself. Not even the Half Breed wants you. Pathetic!"

" Sesshomaru? You said you loved me. How could you do this?" She said as she moved back away from them. Her body was numb, she felt sick. Her chest hurt, her head hurt, her neck burned. She couldn't stop the tears as they flowed from her eyes freely.

He moved closer to her pulling back his hand and slapped her again. "Stop that crying Miko. The smell of it is detesting as is the smell of you." His laugh was colder than anything she had ever heard from him before. It sent a fear through her as she backed against the wall.

" No! He wouldn't do this. It hast to be a nightmare, it can't be real." she mumbled to herself. The feeling of betrayal started to come over her. As she grabbed her head not wanting to feel the pain anymore or what was before her.

" Oh but he has and he is copy. Why would anyone want someone as worthless, weak and pathetic as you are when they could have me?You are nothing but a reincarnation of me, a cheap copy. I took Inuyasha from you and now I have taken Sesshomaru as well. You will never have anything you want. I will always be better than you and take whatever it is you want from you." She said as she reached up cupping Naraku's cheek as he leans forward to kiss her.

Kagome screamed in her pain and betrayal. Naraku could feel her Miko powers as it started to fill the air around her. _Come on attack like a good little miko._He thought as he moved closer to the door. Just as he felt her about to release her powers he and Kikyo closed the door.

Just as the door closed she released her power in a loud scream. The room filled with a blinding white light the air crackled with her power. As she sent it out it hit the mirrored walls and was thrown back at her. As her powers hit her she whispered "Sesshomaru." Just as everything went black.

Naraku sat in another room watching in his mirror grinning evily as his plan was working just as he wanted it to. Holding his half of the Jewel he directed everything that she saw while under his spell. Turning to Kikyo he spoke." Go back to the Inuyasha slow him down." Kikyo left the castle laughing at the pain Kagome would surly go through.

Kikyo was floating through the air being carried by her soul collectors. Down close to the ground she didn't see Sesshomaru as he traveled. At seeing Kikyo he pulled out his sword snarling. "Dragon Strike" He called as his sword sent a powerful attack at her.

She turned just in time to see the attack coming but didn't have time to move out of the way. He watched as her body fell to the ground in small pieces. Normally he would fight someone face to face with honor but right now he didn't have time for that. He took off once again to save Kagome.

Kagome woke to the sound of battle. She ran to the door finding it unlocked. After checking to see if it was clear. She slowly moved out and down the hallway. Making her way to the door she slipped outside.

Just when she thought she had gotten away she felt a sharp pain in her side as she was thrown through the air. Groaning in pain she tried to stand only to be lifted up to the wall by the neck. Opening her eyes she saw the one holding her. " Please don't do this." she begged.

" Are you ready to die Miko?" He asked as he pulled his sword back preparing to kill her. " No SESSHOMARU!" She screamed , her eyes closed tight as her hands went up in front of her. Her hands glowed with her power all at once he dropped her. She opened her eyes just as he was turning to ash in front of her.

When she went around the corner, what she saw next almost broke her. Their on the ground was the bodies of Sango , Miroku, Shippo and Rin. Their bodies ripped apart, pain could be seen on their twisted faces. She screamed and cried in her pain. She saw someone was missing.

_Inuyasha he isn't here, maybe he is still alive! _She looked around but there was no sign of him. All she could think was to find Inuyasha and get to the Bone Eaters Well and never come back. Jumping up she took off running.

Naraku sat in his room watching as she thrashed in the room he placed her. He watched as the Jewels she held around her neck became darker as time past by. Smiling wider as Kagome's pain filled the Jewels and tainted them. _Almost there. _He thought

"Kagura we have company take care of it." Bowing she left the room. Sesshomaru had arrived at the castle and was trying to sneak in when Kagura stepped out in front of him.

"She is on the 2nd floor 4th door down. She is under a spell and thinks you betrayed her and she had killed you and that you had killed all her friends. Be careful. She has a tainted Jewel Shard in her forehead and the ones around her neck as well."

" Where's Naraku?"His voice dripping with hate. "2nd floor 1st door Get her out of that room first it has a spell on it. Make it fast we won't be able to distract him for long." Nodding his head he started off inside the castle. Kagura went back to Naraku's room. She bowed to Naraku as she looked sideways to Kanna.

Kanna's mirror went dark. " Kanna what is the meaning of this?" He demanded to know. His anger could be clearly heard. "It appears we are being blocked somehow." She answered with no emotions to her voice.

Sesshomaru crept into Kagome's room by doing this he also stepped into her vision. He stepped out from behind a tree. She froze in disbelief at what she was seeing. Fear welled up inside of her. He could feel her Miko powers rising up.

" Kagome it's the real me. Your mate. Naraku has you under a spell." Her powers didn't stop growing. " I saw you. All the cruel things you said. You kissed her. You killed them all. You tried to kill me and you want me to believe you." With each passing word she said her voice grew louder. Until she was almost screaming at him. Her voice full of pain.

Knowing he didn't have much time he had to do something he didn't want to do. Using his demonic speed he vanished from her sight only to reappear in front of her. Knocking her out with one powerful blow of his fist.

Grabbing her up bridal style he found the door he had come through. Leaving the room he jumped over the railings leaving the castle with Kagome. After finding a safe place to hide her. He removed the Jewel Shard that was under´the skin of her forehead. Plus all the Jewels off of her body. He left them laying on the ground next to her.

He went back into the castle to deal with Naraku. As he approached the room Kagura had said Naraku was in he could hear voices. Kagura was begging for her life as Naraku had her against the wall by the neck.

He was angry at the fact that the mirror wasn't working and was unable to enter the room knowing if he did he would enter what she saw ruining his plan.. He was not able to get the other half of the Jewel or kill the wench that had caused him so much trouble. With this information he felt as if his plan was falling apart and he didn't like it.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and kicked the door open. Kagura fell to the floor as Naraku turned around. Kagura quickly moved away from Naraku. She knew what was coming next. Snarling Sesshomaru growled at Naraku. " Half Breed you should not have touched what is mine."

"Kagura you will die for this." He screamed. Sesshomaru started attacking Naraku only to have him dodge his swords power. Each dodging and ducking the others attack. Neither of them noticed as Kagura and Kanna ran out of the room. Kagura was on her own mission and she knew where she was going.

Entering the room she reached into a glowing vase and pulled out her beating heart. Holding it close to her breast she felt her body pulse then her heart beat inside her chest for the first time. She felt a sense of freedom.

Returning to the second floor they could hear the sounds of battle as Sesshomaru and Naraku fought. Going down the hall Kagura opened the door. _If I can only brake one of them they will all go. _Stepping back she raised her fan. "Dance Of Blades" She called out sending it's attack at the wall. As she broke through the wall she broke the mirror on the others side making them all shatter.

Happy with her work she and Kanna left the castle in search of Inuyasha and his group. When they found them, Kagura quickly told them everything that had happened and where Kagome was. They all rushed back to the castle to help kill Naraku. Kagura and Kanna both knew if Naraku was to live now that he would kill them both in a very cruel and painful way.

As Kagome was waking she could hear the sound of a battle. It didn't sound far away but it was muffled. Everything she had been through was like a dream. Her mind felt foggy. She heard a loud noise like the one Sesshomaru's weapon made. _But how? I saw him die? I killed him._

As she sat there thinking about everything she had been through she started crying.. She heard another loud sound like before.. _It is him._ Fear struck in her body. Images flashed in her mind. The look in his eyes as he brought up the sword to kill her. The look of her dead friends bodies. She grabbed her head at the images.

Looking down she saw the tainted Jewel Shards beside her. But when she picked one of them up it stayed black. The pain of everything she had been through would not let her purify the Jewels. The sudden thought struck her. _How did I get here? Why would Sesshomaru want the Jewels tainted? He has never wanted anything to do with the Jewel before just Naraku._

The sound of another powerful attack reached her ears. With her last thought a vision flashed in her mind. '_Kagome it's the real me. Your mate. Naraku has you under a spell._' Then it went black. She woke up here. _Could it be true? Is this one of Naraku's tricks to taint the Jewels? To get the whole Jewel? _She thought to herself as she heard the sound of battle once again.

She wasn't sure but there was only one way to find the truth. With this in mind she jumped up and ran toward the sound of battle. As she entered the castle she saw two Sesshomarus fighting, each had blood on them from their wounds.

The shock of see two them sent her mind spinning. She heard a voice.** Set me free.** She jerked around looking for who had said it and found no one there. _Who said that? _**Set me free. Our mate needs us.**_Who are you? How did you get in my head? _She was afraid she was losing her mind.

**I am your inter beast. Set me free or I'll take over**. Her beast screamed as it was shaking the cage it was locked away in. OK_OK jeeze. _At that her beast took over. Naraku had made two mistakes. He had not removed her weapon and he didn't know she was a demon in hiding. Because she always stayed hidden in her form.

As she walked up she was noticed by both. " Well well two of you but who is who." She was calm, her voice held no emotions. At seeing her Sesshomaru froze this was a mistake as Naraku shot a tentacle at him hitting him in the shoulder. She wanted to go to his side and aid him but she had a plan.

She didn't make a move toward either of them. Naraku's voice was loud and clear. "Well it seems we have a new player in our little battle. Question is who's side are you on?" She smiled." I take it that is the real Sesshomaru there?" She said as she pointed to him with a cruel voice.

She didn't look away from Naraku. An evil grin spread across her face. "I have a score to settle with the one who killed my friends." She pulled her sword looking at the real Sesshomaru the smile vanished. She pointed her sword to him.

The sword started to glow a bright white. She eyes rolled toward Naraku. Sesshomaru now understood what she was doing. Naraku laughed as he thought he was going to see Kagome kill her own mate." Now die!" Until he heard Sesshomaru speak. " Dragon Strike" " Arachaic"

Then all at once she swung her sword at Naraku hitting him in the chest. With the combination of her purification powers and both of their weapons ultimate attacks they watched as Naraku's body exploded and turned to ash.

When she looked at the floor where he had stood she saw the other half of the Jewel laying there. Walking over she was almost afraid of touching it. Reaching down she let her finger touch it and was relieved when the Jewel purified. She placed it in her pocket.

Standing she turned to Sesshomaru. He looked at her, their eyes locked. He stood never braking eye contact. " I am pleased you are unharmed mate." He was unsure of how she would act with all she had seen while under Naraku's spell.

" I must gather the rest of the Jewel Shards." Was all she said as she turned and left the room. The fact that was all she said to him hurt Sesshomaru deeply._ It seems I have a problem with my mate after all._ He sighed inward and followed after her.

He found her where he had hidden her before. After purifying them she placed the bottle of Jewel back around her neck. Then stood and started to walk in the direction Inuyasha was coming from. Ten minutes of walking she stopped as Inuyasha and the group came into view.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw Sango, Miroku. Looking at Inuyasha she spoke. " Your late Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and I had all the fun." Looking back to Sango. "I'm pleased your all safe and alive." She didn't say anything else as she started walking away from the group towards the woods.

" Kagome where you going?" Yelled Sango " West, My pups."


	13. Chapter 13

**Unease**

The small pack of travelers where worried. It was close to time for them to camp and Kagome was still to speak to any of them. She walked along as if in some type of trance. When it was announced time to camp all that could be heard was a loud growling sound that came from Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru.

This made the group worry even more. After camp was set up, it was noticed that she was missing. They knew she was still in the area from her aura. They all wanted to know what had happened but didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had been. So they each stayed quiet hopping she would speak to them eventually.

Sango started to walk out of camp when she heard her named called. " Hey Sango where do you think your going?" Yelled Inuyasha. " Someone should check on her Inuyasha. Maybe she will talk to me. " She answered as she was turning around. When she reached the spring where Kagome was bathing the worry could be seen on her face. She wasn't sure just how to talk to her friend with her acting so different than before.

" Mind if I join you?" She said with a smile on her face.

" Up to you Sango." The sound of Kagome's voice made Sango long for her old friend. She wished things could go back to the way they where before. After getting in the spring she set on the other side. The silence was broken by Kagome as she spoke.

" Sango I know your worried about me but don't. I'll be ok. I just need to get to Shippo and Rin to know they are ok.." Even with the reassurance from Kagome Sango was still worried. "Kagome? If you talk about it, it might help. You know I have always listened to you. " She knew Sango was right. Her mother had often said the same thing when she was troubled.

As the two sat in the hot spring Kagome told her everything she could remember. Sango told her what they had been told by Kaede. It was then that Kagome knew for a fact that Kikyo was their and why. This information made her feel bad for Inuyasha. She had hoped Kikyo wasn't part of it for his sake. Even with the betrayal he had done. But Kikyo was going to die for what she had done to her.

It puzzled her how she could despise and care about him at the same time. After awhile Sango decided to return to the camp. Kagome stayed behind to think. When Sango got back to camp she told the others what she had learned from Kagome.

Unknown to anyone in the camp as soon as Sango had left, Kagome quickly dress and took off to the West running as fast as she could. The only thing in her mind was getting to her pups and killing Kikyo. Since Kikyo was not with the group, she wondered if she might try to do something to the pups even though they where in a safe place.

Sesshomaru listen carefully even though he didn't show it. As time past Kagome still had not returned to the camp. After searching the area for her aura Sesshomaru realized she was no longer around. He knew where she was heading. The only way he would be able to find her was if he was to leave the others. The idea of his mate not coming to him and then leaving without a word made his beast mad.

Standing Sesshomaru started to leave the camp. " Hey you Bastard where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru turned looking at Inuyasha a growl escaped his lips. " If your senses where not so weak you would know that my mate has left the area. I intend to follow her."

" Great now how are we going to find her?" He said in a huff. " She is going to the Western Lands castle. She is being driven by instincts to see the pups for herself." Even at a full run it would take a full day to get there. He was sure she would not make it but when driven by instincts she would run until she collapsed.

They all knew what that meant. If she was to collapse being in her weakened state any demon would be able to kill her. This was something that Sesshomaru couldn't allow. " You may follow but I will not wait for any of you." With that said he transformed into his orb and left the camp after her. As he vanished Inuyasha spoke out. What he said pissed Sango off.

" That wench is more trouble than she is worth. I still need to find Kikyo." Just as he was turning around he was hit by Sango's weapon knocking him to the ground out cold. " Sango Dear you didn't need to do that." Miroku said as he was trying to calm Sango down from her outburst of anger.

" Miroku Kagome is out there somewhere alone and all he is worried about is finding that dead Bitch of a clay pot." She said as tears started forming in her eyes. Miroku knew there was no way they would be able to stay there. " Come we will follow and find her." After both got onto Kilala, they left the camp sight and Inuyasha behind.

Sesshomaru had found her scent. It surprised him how fast she was traveling. Even as fast as he was going he still couldn't feel her aura anywhere. It had been hours since she had left the hot spring and she was starting to tire. But she didn't slow her running. She knew the others must have found out she was gone by now and wasn't going to give them a chance to stop her before she got to her destination.

After traveling all night and half the day Sesshomaru finely felt Kagome's aura. As he reached her he saw her laying asleep on the ground her body covered in sweet. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to the Western Land castle. After laying her in their bed he called for the healer.

Knowing she would be alright he left her to rest. The children sat on the bed waiting for her to wake. Later that night the rest of the group finely made it to the castle. After two days of her sleeping Kagome finely opened her eyes and knew she had made it back.

Jumping out of the bed she went in search of Shippo and Rin. Everyone was surprised when the doors opened revealing Kagome walking into the room. Both Rin and Shippo ran to her open arms as she bent down to hold them. The impact almost knocking her to the floor. After insuring they where both unharmed she walked to the table. Looking around she saw that Inuyasha was not there.

" Where is Inuyasha? Let me guess he is looking for his clay pot." Her voice was cold and held no emotions.

" Yes he is Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he looked at the table.

What Kagome said next surprised her friends. But not Sesshomaru." He better hope he finds her before I do. She will die for what she has done and if he does try to stop me he will die as well." A noise was heard from the doorway. Turning around they all saw Inuyasha standing there anger clear on his face.

" You will not harm her Kagome. She would not have betrayed us like that." Inuyasha yelled at her.

" Oh but your wrong Inuyasha she did. I was there you wasn't. You was too busy looking for that bitch to even know she was using you. It was her that approached Naraku for his help to kill me. She wanted my soul. She will die. How does it feel to be use and lied to by someone you trusted Inuyasha. Don't feel good does it. Your so stupid. She never really loved you." Her voice cold as she taunted him.

They watched as Inuyasha's eyes started to flicker red and growls started coming from him. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome pulling his sword. " You will not touch my mate Half Breed. As far as your dead miko she has already been dealt with. She awaits you in hell."

Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru looking at him. " I take it you have killed her already then?" Never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. " Yes." Was all he said. A cold cruel smile appeared on Kagome's face. " Good." She said as she looked at Inuyasha.

Stepping back from Sesshomaru Kagome raised her arms sending out a warm aura. They watched and wondered what it was she was doing. The aura didn't hurt or give any pain. Instead caused a peaceful feeling to come over all that it touched. A smile crossed her face as she lowered her arms pointing at the window.

As they all looked at the window as a small pulsating white orb came into the room. Stopping in front of Kagome. In an instant they all knew what it was. " Kikyo's soul." Whispered Inuyasha.

" No Inuyasha My Soul not hers! Or have you forgotten it was stolen from me to revive her. This has always been my soul. Her time was over when she died the first time. She had no right to even to take mine. In the end her greed is what killed her. I have only let her keep it for your sake until now."

Kagome reached out her hand to the orb and it entered her body. She transformed back into her human form and smiled. A calm washed over her as if nothing bad had ever happened to her. For the first time since Kikyo's return she felt like her life was hers.

Knowing Kikyo was now gone and Kagome was with his half brother Inuyasha turned and left the manor.

**Stay tuned and find out if Inuyasha takes it with grace or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Sacrifice**

_Now you see the errors of your ways little brother since it is too late. Now you will suffer as she had too. _Sesshomaru thought as he watched Inuyasha walk away. He almost felt bad for Inuyasha. Almost.

They took their seats and eat their noon meal. At the same time Inuyasha was running though the woods. Stopping, he jumped into a tall tree. As he sat he started thinking of all the things that had happened.

The knowledge of Kikyo being gone for good ripped at his mind and heart. Kagome didn't want anything to do with him now and after three long years of being together searching for the shards. Inuyasha sat on the limb feeling sorry for himself.

A sudden realization occurred to him. " The Jewel." He whispered. _I can get the Jewel and bring Kikyo back. It is mine. It was promised to me long ago. _With that thought he jumped down and ran toward the Western Lands castle.

Kagome was in the garden with both children. Sango had just stepped inside. Kagome saw a shadow looming over her from behind. She turned expecting to see Sango or Sesshomaru but she was surprised when she saw Inuyasha standing there instead.

" Inuyasha did you need something? I thought you left." She had not expected to see him. She had expected him to be off grieving over the death of Kikyo somewhere. Inuyasha didn't reply. He simply stood staring down at her.

She noticed he wasn't looking at her face. He was looking lower. She realized what he was looking at. _Oh No. He wants the Jewel. But if I give it to him I know what he will do. I can't let him have it. What am I going to do now?_ She thought to herself as she stood never taking her eyes off him and she took a step back.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that Sango had not returned yet. " Rin, Shippo go inside now. I'll be there soon." She tried to keep her voice calm even though she was worried of how things might go. " But Momma." He argued. " Shippo I said go now." She said in a more stern voice.

Shippo and Rin hurried into the castle and straight for Sesshomaru's study. Shippo knew something was going on. Reaching the study he didn't bother knocking he knew Sesshomaru didn't like it but his momma was in trouble.

He started talking as soon as he was though the door. " Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha is in the garden with my momma and he has a strange look in his eyes. I think he might hurt her." Shippo said between his broken gasp for air. Hearing this he stood quickly, telling them to stay there as he was going out the door.

In the garden Inuyasha was still to say anything. " Inuyasha why are you here? Why are you looking at me like that?" The looks he was giving her started to scare Kagome.

He held out his hand as he spoke. " I want the Jewel Kagome." What he said scared her more. She had a bad feeling why he really wanted it. She hoped she was wrong with what she was thinking. But she didn't think so.

Reaching up she grasp the Jewel in her hand but didn't remove it from her neck. " Inuyasha what wish would you make on it?" " That is for me too know Kagome. The Jewel belongs to me or have you forgotten it was promised to me." His voice was harsh as he spoke. The feeling in her stomach told her she was right.

" You want it to bring her back. Don't you Inuyasha?" There was a sadness to her voice that reached her eyes as they started to fill with tears. " Give me the Jewel Kagome. You have the one you want. I want the one I want back."

A tear falls from her eye as she answers him. " No Inuyasha. You can't have the Jewel. There is only one wish that should be made on it. What your wanting would be a selfish wish and would taint the Jewel. I can't allow it."

" It's Mine! Give it to me or I will take it away from you!" He said almost yelling at her. Sesshomaru stepped out just as Kagome yanked the Jewel from her neck. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both heard her whisper. " Forgive me Momma." A tear fell from her eyes.

Holding the Jewel firm in her hand her lips start to move. Inuyasha realized what she was doing but it was too late. The wish had been made. Just as the Jewel lifted out of Kagome's hand Inuyasha lunged at Kagome grabbing the Jewel. While his other hand was pulling back to attack.

Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru appeared between Kagome and Inuyasha. Knocking him back and too the ground stopping him from attacking her. "Half Breed you will not touch what is mine."

An voice was heard. " I am Midoriko. Inuyasha the wish is not yours to use. The wish has already been made. Kagome are you sure this is the wish you really want? You understand this will affect you and your time greatly?" The Midoriko asked.

" Yes Midoriko it is." By this time Sango , Miroku , Rin and Shippo had arrived and was standing in the doorway watching what was happening.

" Your wish is truly unselfish. Kagome say your wish aloud for all to hear."

Kagome took a deep breath before speaking. " I wish that humans and demons could live side by side in harmony without fear from each other, no wars, no hateful feeling, living happy in coexistent, one race helping the other as equals for the rest of time."

Kagome heard gasps come from everyone around her. As she looked at them, Midoriko's voice was heard again. " Thank You for setting me free Kagome. So it was wished so shall it come to pass. Let a great wave of power sweep across the Lands telling all far and wide The Jewel no longer excite. "

Kagome smiled weakly as she watched the Jewel vanish and the voice went silent. A great pulsation was sent over all of Japan. Telling all demons the Jewel was no more. Kagome turned and started walking to the manor leaving a stunned group.

" Kagome do you realize what you have done?" Asked Sango as she looked at her friend.

Looking at her friends face she held her head up high and answered.

" Yes Sango I do. I just saved a dieing race from extinction. I have made sure humans and demons will forever be able to coexist. No more wars between them. No more hate of a different race on either side. Naraku will not be able to live in a world such as this. It was the one wish that did the most good for every living creature. In doing so I lost my family for 500 years for doing it. I know what I did." She willed herself not to cry at the lost of her family.

She smiled softly at everyone as she turned to the manor mumbling of needing a bath and time alone. As she walked to her room everyone else stayed in the garden talking of what had just happened.

Sesshomaru was not happy with Inuyasha and his actions. As they argued Inuyasha grew louder. Their argument was broken up as Sango voicing her opinion.

" Inuyasha you don't realize what you just took from her do you? She didn't get to say good-bye to her family now she must wait 500 years to see them again. You stole that from her. You caused her pain again just like you do all the time. When will her pain be enough for you Inuyasha? When?" The anger in Sango's voice could be clearly heard as she thought of the pain her best friend must be going through.

" Humph. Not my fault. I didn't make her make the wish. She did it all on her own." He said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes you did Half Breed. Do you not remember her telling you she no longer trusted you? You made her feel as if she had to do it. You will leave My Palace and Lands or I will have you escorted off My Lands by force." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, hard and held anger in it.

" Fine I'll leave. Come on Sango, Miroku lets get out of here." Inuyasha started to walk off till he noticed they wasn't following him. Turning around he looked at them in question.

" I'm not going Inuyasha, Kagome needs me here. I'm staying with my friend. If that is okay with you Lord Sesshomaru." Sango smiled as she watched him nod his head that she may remain.

" Sango Dearest if you stay so do I." Announced Miroku as he two looked at Sesshomaru for permission to stay. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Miroku bowed to him in gratitude. " We both thank you Lord Sesshomaru for allowing us to remain with our friend."

For two days Kagome refused to come out of her room. She thought of everything that had happened to her in her time in the Feudal Era. As she did this she came to understand most of the tears she had shed was because of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

With this revelation Kagome decided she would forget the past and look forward to the future when she would see her family again. After taking a bath she walked out of her room vowing to move on. She would no longer allow Inuyasha to hurt her in any way.

She knew everyone was worried about her. After all she locked herself away refusing food or to talk to anyone. She knew Sesshomaru would be in his office. As she knocked on the door she heard him call out.

After stepping inside, he looked up and saw it was her. He watched her as she sat down. She could see the worry in his eyes although he never showed it. After explaining why she had stayed in her room, he understood. He too had done something like she had by patrolling his Lands.

Sesshomaru called for Jaken and informed him to tell each of her friend , Rin and Shippo to meet him in the garden. Jaken rushed out to do as he was told. Helping her up he pulled her close to him allowing his cheek to rest next to hers. As he softy whispered in her ear. " I have missed you. Are you sure you are feeling well enough to see everyone?"

They walked to the gardens to await the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter contains lemon contents.**

* * *

**Mine **

As they waited for the rest to meet them, Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha. With her friends being here and Kikyo gone that meant he was all alone. Even with all he had done, her kind, loving, forgiving heart still remained.

Then the images of his trying to attack her quickly stomped out her feeling of pity for him. She reminded herself of her vow he will not hurt me anymore. She hoped that someday they would all be able to be friends once again. But dought lingered in her mind of that happening.

Sensing her unease Sesshomaru put his arm around her, holding her close. Just as he was about to speak a shrill voice was heard coming from the direction of the manor.

" Kagome!" Screamed Sango a hug smile on her face as she ran and engulfed her friend into a bear hug. As soon as she was released Kagome bent down pulling Shippo and Rin into her arms. A feeling of happiness wash over her as she was surrounded by everyone.

The rest of the day was spent with her friends in the gardens. After dinner each person retired for the evening. Kagome decided to talk a walk in the garden. She had many things on her mind and hoped it would help.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice speak to her. " What troubles you?" He asked as he started to sit down beside her and pulled her on to his lap. She leaned into his warmth as his arms wrapped around her.

" It's nothing important. What are you doing out here?" She asked hoping to change the subject. He tightened his hold on her as he lowered his head to her ear and whispered. " You" Was all he said as he started teasing her ear with the tip of his tong.

She knew what he was talking about and had a feeling she wasn't going to get much sleep that night. A blush crept across her face. Holding her bridal style he stood and carried her into the manor and to their room.

Unknown to anyone, someone had been watching them all day. The longer he watched, the more angry he felt inside. He watched as Kagome had played in the gardens with the children. Visions of Kikyo doing that flooded his mind. Visions of Kikyo sitting on his lap as Kagome had done with Sesshomaru.

He felt the anger growing inside of him. At the thought he would never be able to have those things with the one he loved._ It was that Bastard and that Bitch that took her away from me. They are to blame_ _for it. They will both pay. _He set in the tree thinking of a way to get even with them. His mind became clouded with hate and rage as the night went on.

**-- Start Lemon--**

Inside the castle, Sesshomaru walked into their room standing her up as he pulled her close capturing her lips with his. She dropped her concealment spell, showing her true form. She wanted him as she truly was, not as an image of her former self. She knew tonight she would become his mate completely. A start to her new life and a new her.

When they broke their kiss, Sesshomaru was surprised to see her standing before him as a demon. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned into the touch of his hand. Enjoying the feeling and attention he was giving her. " You are truly beautiful Kagome." He softly whispered in her ear.

" Come" As they walked into the hot springs Kagome's eyes light up as she saw what he had done. Candles sat around the spring, fresh cut flowers where placed around the room. The door that lead outside was standing open allowing the moonlight to flood the room. Kagome smiled as she looked around and breathed in the sweet aromas.

He pulled her close capturing her lips once again in a heated and passionate kiss. His tong lightly teased her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She gladly gave it to him as he teased her lips as it entered. He fully explored the sweet taste of her that he had longed for.

As their tongs fought for control. Kagome nipped her tong on one of his fangs. Of which only drove Sesshomaru desire even higher. She had been so lost in their kissing she had not even noticed they where both now standing naked.

Braking their kiss only for the sake of breathing, they stared into each other eyes. He picked her up bridal style and slowly walked into the hot spring. Then lowered her down setting her on his lap.

He had to fight the urge to smile at see the blush on her face when her body rubbed up to his. He knew he would be her first and definitely her last. As no other male would ever be able to touch her.

Reaching over he picked up a cloth and her bath soap. Wrapping his arms around her he lightly rubbed the cloth over her back. He could tell she was enjoying it as he felt her warm lips on his neck and her hands slowly roaming his body.

He pulled her closer holding her tight as he stood to his knees, setting her on the top edge of the hot spring. He continued to wash her as he admired her body. He was surprised he had not done this sooner. If he had known just how beautiful she was he would have.

She had curves in all the right places. Her legs long and muscular with a nice tan. Hips just the way he had wanted in a mate. A small waist, her stomach well toned. Her breast just right for pups, full, firm and just the right size to hold in his hands.

His manhood throbbed with want , need and desire. But he held his control. He wanted tonight to be a night she would never forget. He picked her up lowering her into the water to rinse off the soap.

He pulled her back against his chest as his lip touching her shoulder leaving a small line of butterfly kiss to her neck to her lips. She slightly shivered, amazed at how soft and warm his lips felt on her skin. She could feel his hands as they moved over her body. She softly moaned when he started teasing her breast.

After turning her around to face him, he stood caring her to their bed. He laid her down softly, his body following hers. Braking their kiss, he slowly kissed down her neck. As his hands gently roamed over her soft curves, letting his claws lightly rub against her skin as his hand moved. His touch made her body want more.

Her breath caught in her throat as he took her breast into his mouth teasing the nipple with his tong. A wave of sensations washed over her body making the tingling feeling in her stomach grow even more.

He was rewarded from the teasing of her body as he lightly traced her warm, wet lips. He gently let one finger slide between the folds and gently playing with her bud that laid hidden between them.

Kagome lightly moaned in pleasure as another wave washed over her.. He slowly push in one finger in her hot wet core as he started teasing her other breast. He added another finger inside her and she started moving her hip unable to lay still to his touch.

Kissing his way down her stomach to her inter thigh. Her arousal spiked when she felt his tong slip between her lips and start to tease her swollen bud. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as he tasted her. He plunged his tong deep into her hot waiting core taking in the pure taste of her nectar.

As he looked up at her he saw her silents moans as her breathing became labored. Her hands clinched the bedding. He felt her muscles tighten inside her core and knew she was close to her climax. Her moan became louder as he speeded up.

She cried out his name as she climaxed. Her body shuttered as she felt wave after wave of pure pleasure wash over her. Sesshomaru drove into her core not wanting to lose any of her nectar.

Slowly he raised himself back up her body. He leaned in kissing Kagome on the neck as he whispered in her ear. " I'm sorry but this will hurt some. Forgive me." He didn't like the idea of giving her pain this was different.

Placing the head of his hard member at her entrance he slowly pushed into her until he reached her barrier. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as he slowly moved in and out of her careful to to brake her womanhood.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to be deep inside her. He crushed his lips onto hers and he thrust hard barring himself deep in her. He froze to let her get us to the intrusion. He wanted to move so bad but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

Braking their kiss he whispered soft words of reassurance and apologies in her ear. He moved in and out of her in a slow even pace. He moan with the pleasure he was feeling. They could both feel each and ever little move the other made.

" Tell me what you want Kagome." He said as he thrust deep into her again. Inside his demon was screaming to be set free, to have his mate. To take her for all she was worth.

" Faster harder Sesshomaru please." She almost cried. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was so tight she felt as if she was going mad. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as her nail where almost digging into his skin.

He gladly gave what she asked for as he speeded up and pumped into her deeper. He knew she was getting close as he felt her tighten against him. He pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees and slammed into her again.

He knew they where both close as he felt her tightening core around him and her moans of the passion they where both feeling. His beast started rattling his cage louder wanting to take his mate. He let his beast lose and he started to slam into her even harder he speeded up with his demonic speed.

She screamed out his name as a massive orgasm sent wave after wave of ecstasy through her body. He yelled out her name as the waves washed over her. His fangs grew and he sunk them into her neck next to her shoulder. Licking up the blood his mark had made. He to climaxed. Filling her with his hot seed.

A loud roar was heard through out the manor as he announced his mating to his lands. He fell to the bed next to her breathing and panting hard. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close to him as he nuzzled her neck and licked his mark.

" I Love You Kagome My Mate." He said with a smile on his face. _At last she is mine._ He thought as he looked down at his new mate.

" I love you too Sesshomaru My Mate." She said as sleep was trying to over take her. Sesshomaru pulled the blanket over them both as he listen to her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. Sesshomaru to fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time since he was young.

Outside in a tree Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru's roar and he slightly laughed to himself._ Enjoy her while you can you Bastard you will not have her for long._ He thought to himself as he left the area for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Choices and resolve**

As the sun raised over the mountains light filled the room waking Kagome from her peaceful sleep. She tried to roll over but was held still by a pair a strong arms. Memories of the night before flooded her mind making her smile as well as blush.

He had been awake for awhile watching her sleep and breathing in her scent. She tried to get up only to be pulled back against his chest. Not wanting her to leave his side. He could smell her arousal and smirked at it.

" Morning mate." She smiled as she turned over to face him. " Morning to you too." " How are you feeling this morning?" He knew she would be sore. " Just a little tired and sore." Sesshomaru smiled at her as he stood and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bath.

After they had both bathed and dressed, they went to have the morning meal. Kagome noticed as they walked through the halls some of the looks she was getting from the servants. Each time they would walk by a servant they would bow.

She sighed inward not liking the idea of being bowed to in such a way. But she knew that being The Lady Of The West she had to act a certain way. Along with this come responsibilities.

Breakfast was nice with her new family and friends. Sango and Miroku decided it was time for them to leave. They had plans to go to the slayers village and would return in a week for a visit.

All through the morning as she played in the garden with the children Kagome couldn't get rid of the feeling she was being watched. Just before lunch Sesshomaru strolled into the garden. She was a little apprehensive about saying anything about it but felt it might be for the best.

When she voiced her concern he listen with interest although he didn't let it show. He didn't want her to worry about things so he simply told her everything was alright. What he didn't say was he too had the feeling something wasn't right.

She tried to push the uneasy feeling out of her mind and ignore it. After lunch Sesshomaru went back to his study to try to do some more work. The children went to their studies. This left Kagome on her own.

Kagome decided to go to the stables. On her way there she happened to look at the tree line and spotted a small cat that looked like Kilala. As she searched the area she felt no other presents near by. Smiling she went in search for the small animal.

When she finely found the fire cat she bent down talking softly with a smile. She wondered if it had a master or if it was on it's own. As soon as she bent down the fire cat started sniffing her hand then jumped into her arms. " Well little one would you like to come live with me?" The cat meowed and started purring. She took that for a yes and smiled.

As she stood the hair on the back of her neck stood up and the feeling of being watched swept over her once again. When she turned around she knew why she had the feeling so strong this time.

On the other side of the clearing stood Inuyasha. It wasn't Inuyasha that frightened her it was what she saw around him. As she looked at his aura she noticed it had become dark and tainted with hate, anger and malice.

_Oh Inuyasha No. _Was the only thing she could think as she started to step back. She watched as an evil grin crossed his face and it sent fear through her. Trying to stay calm she spoke. "Inuyasha are you alright?" The fire cat in her arms had stopped purring and was watching Inuyasha very closely.

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha was now standing two feet in front of her. " Say good-bye Kagome." The way he said her name made her shiver. " I don't understand." She saw the grinning smile he wore grow wider as he replied to her.

" That Bastard of a mate of yours took something from me. Now I'm going to return the favor." Kagome gasp as she realized what he was going to try to do.

_I lived through Naraku and I'll be dammed if I will stand here and let him kill me! I'm not as weak as he thinks I am_! She thought as her face turned serious. " May death will not bring her back. Her death was her own fault." She heard growls coming from him.

" No but after I kill you then the little girl and imp. He will know what it feels like to really be alone like I do." Kagome yelled SIT and took off running back in the direction of the manor. Inuyasha jumped up after the submission spell wore off and took off after her.

Pulling his sword as he ran he finely caught sight of her. " WindScare" he yelled as he sent the swords power at her. She heard his yell as changed direction quickly. By doing this the attack missed.

Sesshomaru who had been working in his study felt the swords power. Rushing outside he couldn't sense Kagome anywhere. He took off in the direction he felt the swords power coming from. With in seconds he could sense Kagome and Inuyasha close by.

Fear struck through him as he realized Inuyasha was trying to kill his mate. His speed increased and his eyes turned red as his beast took over in blood lust. The only thing on his mind was to save his mate and kill Inuyasha.

Kagome had no choice but to put the fire cat down. She brought her Miko powers to her hands sending a ball of her Miko energy at Inuyasha. Her attack missed when Inuyasha jumped into the air.

Inuyasha landed two feet away from Kagome and shoved his sword forward. But instead of stabbing Kagome the fire cat had transformed and jumped in the way taking the deadly blow herself. Kagome screamed at see what the fire cat had done.

She started screaming the sit command over and over again. He went crashing to the ground going deeper with each time she screamed. In the grief of something else dieing on her behalf she grabbed Tetsusaiga it was still sticking inside of the two tale cat.

Even with Tetsusaiga burning her hands she stabbed Inuyasha through the back over and over again. Only stopping when someone grab her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, nuzzling her neck. He whispered in her ear. " He is dead. You can stop now." She felt a vibrations coming from him calming her.

Pulling back she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes. He could see the tears as they still feel down her cheeks. Her words where hard to understand as she spoke. " Sesshomaru please help the two tale cat. She took his sword and saved my life. Please bring her back. Please."

Sesshomaru looked over at the two tale cat and released Kagome. Moving the body away from Inuyasha he looked back to Kagome. " A worthy cat." He said as he pulled his sword. He looked at the body narrowing his eyes and saw the messengers from the underworld as they where trying to take the demon cats soul. With one wave of his sword he sliced through them.

A few seconds later the cat opened her eyes and softly meowed at her mistress. Kagome sat on her knees and stroked the cats side with the back of her hand. Sesshomaru saw how burned Kagome's hands where. His blood boiled at the idea of her being hurt. He cursed himself for not getting to her sooner.

" Kagome take the two tale and return to the manor. I will follow shortly." The cat transformed back into her smaller form and jumped into her mistress's arms. " Thank you Sesshomaru." Her voice was low with a sadness in it. He simply nodded and she left for the manor.

He looked down at Inuyasha's lifeless body in disgust. " You truly where a worthless Half Breed. It is fitting that she is the one to kill you." He said then proceeded to remove the Robe of The Fire Rat from his body wrapping it around Tetsusaiga. Releasing acid from his claws he melted Inuyasha's body before returning to the manor with the sword.

One week later Sango and Miroku returned as they had promised for a visit. Kagome told them about what had happened with Inuyasha. Sango thought it strange that it didn't seem to bother Kagome to talk about it. Through out the day she wondered but said nothing.

Later that evening they went for a walk in the gardens and Sango asked the one question she had been wondering most of the day. " Kagome what Inuyasha did, doesn't it bother you?"

Kagome had a feeling that she would ask this question. " Sango through out the time I have been in this time. Most the tears and pain I have felt was due to him or Kikyo. He tried to kill me twice. He was going to kill Rin and Jaken as well. If he had not died they would have as well as myself. I have a new life now. I'm happy. I refuse to let him hurt me anymore. Simple as that."

Sango and Miroku both smiled. They was glad their friend had finely found happiness and where she belonged in their world.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Time For Everything**

As time passed Kagome and Sesshomaru where happy. Sesshomaru always made sure she wore a smile and didn't cry. He always remembered the promise he had made to her mother the one time he had seen her. He did all he could for her happiness so she would never regret her decisions of what had happened in the past.

Within 6 months of Inuyasha's death Sango and Miroku married. Kagome was her brides maid and Sesshomaru his best man. Kagome cried but they where tears of joy. Sesshomaru and Kagome visited them just after the birth of each of the 6 children. The first born girl they named Kagome after their dearest friend. Kagome cried again at being honored in such a way.

When Kagome was with child and about to give birth they would come and stay with them. Kaede would stay as well helping Kagome as the mid wife. Until she died after the birth of their 3rd child. Kaede died in her sleep an old woman with a peaceful look on her face. Kagome took her death hard and cried again for many days. Sesshomaru held her each time never leaving her side when she was in pain over the womans death.

When Rin fell in love and mated Kagome cried again with tears of joy. Sesshomaru was not happy at the idea of Rin's being mated to a lesser demon. Until the day her mate save Kagome from being attacked. Screaming how nothing was going to harm his family. As he fought a much stronger demon and defeated him. But he was gravely injured for his efforts.

On that day he embraced his son- in- law and they started to become close as father and son. Sesshomaru and Kagome where both glad Rin had chosen a demon to mate to. As she would live longer than normal humans. Therefore they didn't need to worried about her death at least for awhile.

Shippo too mated and started a family of his own. What surprised everyone was who he mated. Someone who had kidnapped him at one time. Soten the leader and last member of the Thunder Tribe. Kagome embraced them both on the day after of their mating. Letting go of the images of him being a child but a man now and welcomed her new daughter to the family.

Kagome cried again on the days that Sango and Miroku each died of old age. They where both honored and buried in the royal tomes with respect. Kagome visited them often there as time went on. Making sure they always had fresh flowers and telling them how her life was going.

As the years rolled on with Sesshomaru and Kagome's children. Sesshomaru's teaching them how to fight and Kagome teaching them how to use their spiritual powers. It was found that even at a very young age their children where stronger than either of them had ever thought they could be.

By the time they where each 15 in human years none would oppose them other than Kagome and Sesshomaru. The Lords of the other Lands feared their strength and powers. Sesshomaru could not have been more proud of his children and Kagome for giving him such strong heirs.

When Sesshomaru and Kagome's children became of age to mate. The other Lords tried to force them to mate to there children. The House Of The Crescent Moon refused them all. He was pissed at the betrayal they tried against his family. Sesshomaru let it be known to all The Lords He would not force any of his heirs to mate. They where free to mate whoever they wished weather they be demon or human.

If the Lords didn't like it, His House could take their Lands for their own. The other Lords stopped in fear of what could happen knowing that each member of his family could do it even if alone. Kagome couldn't be more proud of her mate on the day he had stood up for the human race and their children.

For 500 years Kagome had carried around a type of sadness. Sesshomaru knew why it was there. He hoped that soon it would vanish as the time was now close to see her family once again. The Grand Ball was tomorrow night at last.

The invitations had been sent out for the Grand Ball of the Year. All but one that is. Sesshomaru sat in his office smiling as he looked at the invitation in his hand. " Jaken." A moment later Jaken was standing in front of the desk awaiting his orders. " Yes My Lord?"

" Jaken Take this invitation and personally deliver it. It is for the Higurashi family. Inform them a Limo will be sent for them. They are to be Honored guest. They are not to be informed of who we are." He handed him the invitation. "You may go now." He finished and watched Jaken run from the room.

A white limo pulled up in front of the Higurashi Shrine. Soon there was a knock at the door. A middle aged woman opened the door looking at the man standing before her. " Yes? May I help you?" The man bowed deeply. Then stood straight and spoke.

" Good Day My Lady. Would you be Mrs. Higurashi?"

" Yes I am. Is there something I could do for you?

He handed her the invitation then he continued. " You and your family are hereby invited to attend the Grand Ball of the Year at the Tashiomaru Estate. You are all to be Honored Guest. A limo will be sent for you and your family it will arrive by 6 pm tomorrow evening for this event. Good Day My Lady." He bowed then started to walk away.

" Sir Pardon me but, Why would someone wish to invite a human family who are Shrine Keepers to a ball that is for demons?" A confused look could be seen on her face and heard in her voice.

He could smell her uneasiness and was sure that his Lord and Lady would not be pleased with it. But he knew he also had to be careful of what he told her. After a few moments he answered her as best he could.

" My Lady, I assure you that you have no reason for fears or worries. Your family is being honored. You are all personal guest of Mr. and Mrs. Tashiomaru themselves. You, your father and your son. This is all I am allowed to say. Good Day My Lady." He bowed and left before she could stop him again.

Mrs. Higurashi stood confused as she looked at the invitation in her hand. _Maybe Grandfather knows something about this._ She thought as she headed inside to ask him. Reaching the kitchen she found him drinking tea. He could tell something had happened.

" Daughter who was it and what is wrong?" He asked with a bit of concern at seeing his daughters face.

"Father. Our family has been invited by the Tashiomaru family personally to attend the Grand Ball at the Tashiomaru Estate." She saw his mouth dropped open and his face was consumed in shock.

After talking it over they both decided it would be for the best to attend The Ball. After all even though humans had no problems with demons it would not be a good idea to turn down an invitation from such a powerful family. It would be taken as an insult if they did not go.

With it decided Mrs. Higurashi announced they needed to do some shopping. Going to such a thing one must look their best. After collecting Souta from his friends house he was informed of what was going on. He of course was excited to be able to be around so many demons at one time. He only hoped there would be some his own age.

After what seemed to be forever shopping, the family finely had the perfect clothing to wear. They stopped and had dinner before returning to the Family Shrine. The idea of not knowing why they had been invited weighed heavily on Mrs. Higurashi's mind as everyone retired for the night.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway watching his mate being a nervous wreck as she fussed over the preparations for the Ball. He wanted to laugh as he listen to her blowing off steam at someone who did not agree with her decision on a matter.

" You listen to me you pompous ass. I am the one who is in charge of this not my mate. You either do things the way I say. Or I will see to it that you never work for this house again. I am sure your employer would just love that now wouldn't he? Get it done and get it done now! If it isn't done when I return I swear I will purify your ass to the seven gates of hell and laugh about it."

She let her Miko powers swirl in the air around her in her anger. " I think you forget who it is you are talking to." His fear was so thick in the air Sesshomaru could almost taste it. He wanted to laugh at seeing the fire that still lay inside his mate after so many year.

To Sesshomaru seeing his mate like this was just the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Many a time he would get her worked up like this just so he could tame her and heat her up in other ways. He always loved the warriors fire that lay inside her with her defiance. Life was never boring that was for sure.

He almost moaned as he watched her walk away. The way she moved when she walked was all it took to get his fire going. If he wasn't for the Ball tomorrow he would be dragging her out of the room and ravishing her body right now.

Images started flashing in his mind of her being under him unable to stay still. Hearing her moans of pleasure. This caused his body to react on it's own. Being so close and not being able to touch her in such a manor was like a torture to him. He had to leave the room before he did something he would regret.

He went to their room and took a cold shower. He was amazed that even after 500 years she was still able to affect him so strongly in such a way. It made him love her all the more. He walked to a portrait of his Father.

He stood looking at it with a smile on his face. " Yes Father prevention is a good way to be." He said as he lightly laughed. He could have sworn he saw his Father portrait smile as he was turning away.

He wondered how many of the servants and contractors would be babbling to themselves before this was all over due to her need for it's perfection and constantly looking over their shoulders.

The food contractor already had to redo the main course two times. He heard the man mumbling to himself about letting them eat it off of the floor already. Or maybe adding a laxative to their desert as revenge. He knew the man wouldn't ever do it in fear he would die., But it was still funny to listen to.

He returned to his study and his work. Later when he looked at his watch he figured it was time to save everyone from his mate and her obsession. Smirking he left his office in search of Kagome.

Just as he thought he found her in the Ball Room still a nervouse wreck and servants all around that looked as if they where about the drop. He smirked as he approached her. " Mate a word." He didn't wait for a reply he just turned and walked away to speak to her alone.

When they reached the hall he stopped and turned to her. " Mate it is time to stop for the night." She started to object until he gave her a look that said. Do not argue with me. She had seen this look too many time and knew it was be wise not to press the subject.

" Alright Sesshomaru." She replied with a sigh. Stepping back inside the room she informed everyone they may go for the night but would need to finish in the morning. She was surprised at how fast they all vanished.

As Sesshomaru checked with Jaken, Kagome went up to their room. Stepping into their room Sesshomaru didn't see Kagome anywhere. He had a feeling where she was. As he looked in the bathroom he found he was correct. She was indeed in the hot tub but what bothered him was she had fallen asleep.

Reaching down he pulled her out of the hot tub while wrapping towels around her. He placed her on their bed and covered her. Soon he returned from the tub after his bath and dressed, crawled in bed, he pulled her close and soon he was asleep as well.

Morning came all to soon for Kagome. Slowly working her way out of the bed without waking Sesshomaru. She stood smiling as she watched him sleep. She felt a shiver of pain when she stretched. _Guess I over did it a little._

After a nice hot soak she felt much better. Sneaking out of the room she went to grab something to eat before starting her day.

As the day wore on Kagome was well pleased when everything was finely done. Calling all of the servants around her she began to talk. " Alright everyone. Everything looks great we are all done. I would like to thank you all for working so hard. As a reward for each of you. You shall all be given 2 days off with pay. This will take place after the Ball." She announced with a large smile.

One of the servants spoke up surprising everyone. " My Lady? I do not mean to sound disrespectful but, has our Lord approved this action?" She asked hoping that he had. Kagome giggled. "Well no not yet but shall we ask him?" She looked past the servants. " My Lord do you have any objections to what I have said?"

Everyone turned and looked at the doorway. The servant who had asked shivered in fear. She just knew she was going to be punished for her forwardness of speaking out.

" I have no objections in this matter." He slightly nodded his head and walked out of the room. Kagome knew she was nervous thinking she was going to be punished by Sesshomaru. After everyone else was gone She spoke to the servant to ease her fears.

She went to lay down as she was feeling a little sick to her stomach. She soon fell asleep. Through out the day guest started to arrive.

At 6 pm sharp there was a knock on the door. Opening the door Mrs. Higurashi was greeted by a tall young demon. He bowed and introduced himself.

" Good Evening My Lady. I am Tar. I shall be your escort this evening. I have been sent to escort you and your family to The Grand Ball at The Tashiomaru Estate. " Tar smiled softly at her.

" Oh please do come in for a moment." She said as she stepped back to allow him more room to enter. Within five minutes they where on their way there. When they arrived they where shown to their rooms to wait.

All the guest where in the Ballroom but the Tashiomaru Family. Kagome was a nervous wreck. Knowing she was going to see her family again. There was a knock at the door Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and saw a servant.

" Mrs. Higurashi it is a honor to meet you." A low grow was heard from someone who was unseen and it made Mrs. Higurashi step back from the door not liking the sound of it. " Mrs. Higurashi I would like to present your host and hostess, Mr. and Mrs. Tashiomaru."

The other side of the door opened to releviel Kagome and Sesshomaru standing there. Kagome cried as she ran to her mothers embrace tears fell down both their faces at seeing each other after so long.

Sesshomaru stepped in a small smile on his face. Nodded to her grandfather. Her Grandfather walked over to him. " Lord Sesshomaru. I can see you have kept your word all these years. I thank you."

Sesshomaru looked at the old man for a moment before he answered. " There is no need to thank me. She is my mate as such it is my duty as her mate to make her happy."

As much as he didn't want to take her away from her happiness he knew it was time. " Mate it is time we go." He turned to the servant named Ken. " Ken you will escort the Higurashi Family to the Grand Hall. Stay with them till it is time. They are most honored guest. They are my family make sure they are treated as such."

He bowed " Yes My Lord." Then turned to the others. " Follow me please." He showed them to the Grand Hall. As soon as they where at the door he informed the door servant who they where and they waited to be announced.

A loud voice could be heard from the other side of the door. " Introducing The Higurashi Family. The Mother, Grandfather and younger bother to The Great Lady Kagome Tashiomaru Miko Priests and Protector of The Shikon No Tama."

Ken turned and softly said Follow me and stand where I point. The door opened. As they entered they looked around and saw many many Demons and humans there. Ken lead then up a red carpet.

At the front of the room was a row of chairs above them was a large Crescent moon with a symbol inside of it that looked like a pink whole moon. They stood at the front close to the chairs.

Soft whispers could be heard through out the room. The servant at the door spoke loud and clear. " Introducing Lord Sesshomaru Tashiomaru Lord Of The Western Land and his mate The Great Lady Kagome Tashiomaru Miko Priestess and Protector of The Shikon No Tama."

When the door opened and they started to walk in everyone bowed as they walked by them. When they reached the front where her family stood Sesshomaru stopped. "Mrs Higurashi You and your Family need not bow to us. It is I that bows to you." Sesshomaru lightly bowed to the three of them in respect.

After they reached there chairs The door man spoke again. Introducing Master Sinko First born son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." Kagome and Sesshomaru heard her mother as she whispered " I have grandchildren." and she smiled. As each of their other two children where introduced The smile on Her mother face grew more.

After all where in the room it was time for the announcements. Sesshomaru growled to get every-ones attention. When he was sure he had it he spoke.

" I Lord Sesshomaru Lord Of The Western Land do hereby proclaim and announce that the Higurashi family that stands before you all are my family. As such they are to be treated with the same respect as myself and my mate. To do otherwise is to invoke my wrath."

He stepped down from his place and held out his arm to her mother. He lead her to stand beside Kagome, bowed to her and kissed her hand before stepping away. Her grandfather and Souta stood next to him. After taking his place he spoke again.

" At the request of many of you through out the years You have all asked about The Shikon No Tama. My Mate has waited for this day for 500 years as she is really from this time. Since so many has wished to know the wish that was made on The Shikon No Tama I shall allow her to tell you all now. Until now only she and I know what that wish was." He turned to Kagome and nodded.

Kagome stepped forward and stood beside Sesshomaru and spoke loud and clear with confidence.

" I am Lady Kagome Tashiomaru Miko Priestess and Protector of The Shikon No Tama. I do here by tell you all now the wish that was make 500 years ago. " I wished that humans and demons could live side by side in harmony without fear from each other, no wars, no hateful feeling, living happy in coexistent, one race helping the other as equals for the rest of time."

She and Sesshomaru knew that they all had many questions. " I shall answer one question from each Lord On this matter to clear things up.. If The Lords would be so Kind as to come forward please. Lord Toka Of The Eastern Lands you may go first."

" I Lord Toka Of The Eastern Land ask this My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru said this is your real time. How was it you came to be alive 500 years ago if your family are all human and you in possession of the Jewel?"

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru wondering if she should tell them or not. He lightly nodded. She then turned and looked at her mother. She lightly nodded. She looked back at the Lords.

" I am truly from this time. I was born with The Shikon No Tama inside of me. When I was 16 I was pulled through The Bone Eaters Well that is at The Higurashi Family Shrine. I traveled through time to save the demon race and kill Naraku. After the wish was made the well stopped working closing the portal forever."

Lord Toka bowed and stepped back in line. Kagome looked at the next Lord.

" I am Lord Moren Lord Of The Northern Lands. I ask you this Lady Kagome. It is not about the Jewel but I am sure every being in this room is wondering how it was you became a demon when your family are all human."

This was one question she was not wanting to answer. She turned to her mother. " Mom do you wish this to be known if not he must ask another question." She looked at her daughter before answering her. " Kagome I believe you have more than made up for it."

" Lord Moren I know why you ask this question. The reason this happened shall remain a secret. But I assure you there is no way to change a human into a demon without being cursed. It is something that I would not wish on any living soul. To have ones family cursed is to live a life alone in fear of many things. My Transformation is the result of a 400 year old curse that was placed on my family line. That we was able to brake."

He bowed his head and stepped back. She looked at the last Lord and smiled.

" I am Lord Kouga Lord of The Southern Lands. I ask you this Lady Kagome. The wish you made on the Jewel. When did you decide it was the correct wish and why did you wish it?"

" Lord Kouga my old friend. Before the wish was made demon did not live in this time. The demon race was extinct. In the first year of my travels I came to realize this. Every live being has a right to live. It was man kind the reason the demon race vanished. The way I made the wish ensured that no demon or human would be as Naraku was for the wish would not permit it. It was the one wish that would benefit both human and demon kind and save a dieing race."

She smiled softly at the three Lords in front of her and felt a calming hand on her shoulder. "My Mate has for filled her duties of The Shikon No Tama and the prophecy. Now let The Ball begin."

When they all took their seats Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. " You did well My Mate." She smiled wider at his approval.

As the night went on Kagome talked with her family telling them about her life. Her mother could tell that Kagome had always been happy and was kept safe just as Sesshomaru had promised he would do.

She embraced her son-in-law and grandchildren. Happy in the fact she would get a chance to get to know them. Before long time slipped away from them and the Ball was over. Guest started retiring for the night to their room or went home.

Kagome's family had their own rooms in the private family wing of the manor. After everyone had gone to bed Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and kissed her softly. Pulling back he could see the joy in her eyes.

" Are you happy now Kagome?" He asked in a loving voice. She was a little taken back by his question.

" Sesshomaru I have always been happy with you. I admit I have longed for my family but now that is gone. Life is perfect now." He stood and held her for a moment longer before they dressed for bed. He pulled her close to his body.

" Good-night My Beautiful Mate. I Love You."

" Good-night My Mate. I love you as well."

* * *

**I would like to say Thank You to all who have read and reviewed on my story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.**

**May we all find the one who will make us happy no matter what life has in store for us. :)**


End file.
